Georgia in California
by wickedpeach
Summary: All Georgia wants is to graduate top of her class, keep her best friend sane, and figure out why Stiles Stilinski acts so weird. She was never going to be normal, and she was fine with that. But with more deaths piling up in Beacon Hills it's getting harder for Georgia to avoid the supernatural world. Bad summaries, try it out. Stiles/OC .
1. Georgia Got Slighted

A/N: I haven't published anything in awhile, but since college/work is kicking my butt-what better timing than to start a story? I have two ideas for Teen Wolf so I'll upload both but the one that gets home views will be the one that's continued. So give me feedback! Georgia's a gypsy, in the way that the tv show 'Charmed' explains gypsy. The description is below. It'll be briefly explained in future chapters though.

Gypsies are a race of people. Though common to the world, some of them are magical, with the fundamental magical skills of casting spells and brewing potions. Like upper-level magical witches, upper-level magical Gypsies could also possess active powers. Their magic is considered a sister tradition to witchcraft.

Gypsies are separated in tribes and, similar to Wiccan covens, these tribes also have symbolic signs and talismans that represent their family. An example would be the Nicolae tribe, which possesses the Waffediyok.

A Gypsy may be born as a Shuvani, which is similar to a Wiccan High Priestess. Shuvani are more powerful than other Gypsies, and are seen as holy women, ensuring that traditions are passed on through the generations.

Basic Powers  
Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals.  
Potion Making: The ability to brew potions.  
Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Gypsies refer to these apparitions as a "Mulo", which is viewed as an omen or warning.  
Divination: The ability to predict the future. Gypsies have a very strong relation to fortune telling through various means.

Georgia Got Slighted

So maybe the supernatural world wasn't _exactly_ new to Georgia-being as she's a gypsy. But that didn't mean that she was ready to be thrown into the supernatural world! She stayed away from it as best she could; even when she sensed something was wrong with Scott McCall she didn't utter a word his way. Maybe it was her being selfish but school was a place that she could at least _pretend_ to be normal.

Georgia was smart, she praised herself on it actually, she spent her free time face buried in a book, most of the time in Lydia Martin's bedroom. She'd had her fair share of boyfriends too, two to be exact, each lasted a few weeks during the summer and ending right before school because _Georgia Collins did not need distractions._ So after the break in at the school where unnamed students were trapped inside- Lydia had called her. She was practically hysterical, Lydia Martin was completely pissed. Georgia listened to her ranting for hours on end, because if it were to have happened to her, she wasn't sure when she'd be able to stop talking.

"Who is this guy anyway? I mean I obviously I know _who he is_ I just can't believe Derek Hale is going around killing people. It just doesn't add up." Georgia mumbled, her fingers brushing through her black, almost blue, hair. Even with him being a werewolf they were never exceedingly violent- or at least that's what her mother told her. Lydia glared at Georgia's hand, she was still angry. Angry that this had happened, and that the answers didn't seem like the right ones. When Lydia was angry she would do Georgia's makeup, do her hair and paint her nails. Currently she was painting Georgia's nails a dark blue.

"I don't know if any of this adds up, and I don't care, I just need- I need to go to school tomorrow and act completely normal as if I didn't spend most of my night getting chased around a school."

"Lyd, you're not alone. You have me, you have Allison, Jackson, Danny." Georgia trailed off, giving her a small smile. At the mention of Allison, Lydia couldn't help but grimace, the strawberry blonde wasn't sure what was going on between Jackson and Allison but it didn't feel right either.

"You act like I don't know that," Lydia said, rolling her eyes, "Sweetheart, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried, I have a key."

Although Georgia and Lydia are practically inseparable now, they weren't always. Georgia's top of the class and always thought Lydia was only a pretty face, until two summers ago when they both attended a math camp and discovered that they'd make better friends than enemies with their combined forces.

So up the social ladder they both went, admittedly Lydia might be a step ahead, not that Georgia cared very much. While Georgia got more involved with school work, keeping herself the top of the class, Lydia spent more time socializing. Recently Lydia hadn't been socializing with Georgia as much, their friendship staying current with their nightly phone calls and study didn't need to spend every second of the day together, Lydia knew that she could come to her with anything, and Georgia knew the same.

"I can't believe Stiles hit Jackson, I wonder if it left a mark?" Georgia asked, laughing before Lydia began to glare at her.

"Oh come on, you have to think it's a little funny. Stiles, the lanky bench player knocked Jack on his ass."

"Alright, fine maybe it was a little funny but don't you dare mention it to anyone." Lydia replied, finally smiling. "You know, Allison keeps saying you two should hang out, maybe you should talk to him tomorrow." Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe, I have to make sure Jax doesn't go back and kill him." Georgia concluded, getting a hum in response.

"Are you staying over?" Georgia asked, only for Lydia to scrunch her nose up.

"No, you may still have some leftover germs and I'm not getting sick." Lydia said, sitting up straight while Georgia slumped back into her pillows, Gia recently got sick, she was trying to make a potion and it blew up in her face-literally. Her mom had to call the school and say it was the flu, Georgia thought it was appropriate because it felt like the flu to her.

"Fine, but I'm tired so get out of here, I'll pick you up tomorrow so tell Jack he'll have some extra time in front of the mirror tomorrow." Georgia said, her black hair cascading over her pillows.

Lydia slipped on her shoes, only pausing at the door for a second, turning around and sighing, "Don't forget to wear those jeans I got you, they make your ass look great." she commented before walking out.

/

"So I told her that she shouldn't have to deal with his crap ya' know? Who wants a guy that kisses like a garden hose?" Georgia explained to Danny, who seemed less than interested than when the conversation started. She crossed her arms over her chest, across her plain white v-neck which was tucked into her new high waisted blue jeans Lydia had gotten her. She had her brown combat boots on, making her usual 5'2 height an extra inch. She didn't mind her height, her mom was 4'11 so she considered herself lucky.

"You're not listening." she said, raising an eyebrow, he nodded in fake sympathy.

"I'm not listening." he agreed, "I love you and everything, I'm just a little preoccupied." he said, Georgia gave him a look, knowing it was probably about his on again off again relationship. Danny raised his hands up in defense, "I know, _trust me._ "

Georgia nodded before she saw a certain someone she'd been meaning to talk to.

"I'll see you in homeroom." she said quickly before heading down the hallway. "Stop answering his texts!" Georgia yelled as Danny typed away on his phone.

/

The thing with Stiles is that he was completely utterly in love with Georgia Collins. He'd spent years obsessing over Lydia Martin only to slowly fall in love, from a distance of course, with her female companion. It's not like she wasn't on his radar before she began hanging out with Lydia because he knew Georgia. They'd never _spoken_ but he knew her. Scott said he probably began liking Georgia when Lydia refused to play in gym class in 6th grade and Georgia nailed him in the head in dodgeball. She visited him in the nurse's office in tears and Stiles never seen someone cry so delicately. Stiles partly agreed, maybe that was the time he began to like Georgia instead. The nice, caring, smart girl with one dimple. She was approachable and all he needed to really do was introduce himself. Now that he'd talked to Lydia a handful of times, he was sure he'd get an opportunity to talk to her. Or at least that Allison would be able to get them in the same room, which Allison swore she was going to do after Scott informed her of the crush. Then she got sick. She had the flu, or at least that's what he got out of Danny.

"Stiles Stilinski." Georgia said, the anxious boy whipped around, sputtering as he saw her, Georgia's orange binder and the little black book she always carried around in her hands with a curious look on her face.

"Geor-I mean you look better, I mean not like that- I heard you were sick, but you don't look sick-"

"I was, but I'm better now, thanks for the concern." Georgia said, tucking a piece of black hair being her ear. Stiles nodded, sputtering for a second before she began speaking again.

"I just, Lydia hangs out a lot with Allison and Allison hangs out a lot with Scott and you two are practically conjoined so I figured I'd introduce myself." she explained, extending out her hand.

"I'm Georgia Collins." she said, giving him a friendly smile. Stiles briefly wondered if Scott could hear his heart from wherever he was, because he was sure it was beating at an alarming rate.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, but you knew that." he replied, his hand practically engulfing hers as she gave a surprisingly firm handshake.

"I know everyone, or at least I know everyone's name at least. Especially if they're on the lacrosse team." she explained before the warning bell went off.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you at lunch? I heard we sometimes sit with you now." she said, walking backwards.

"Yes! I'll see you then, at lunch!" he said, not bothering to tell her that they had one class together before lunch.

/

"Jackson, there you are!" Georgia said, running over to her neighbor. Jackson immediately recognized the voice, keeping the smirk on his face as he faced the girl.

"Hey G, you look better." Jackson said, keeping pace with her towards the lunch room.

"Thanks, the soup you sent was great. One of the only things I could keep down." Georgia replied, shuddering as she remembered throwing up almost everything she would eat.

"Glad to hear it,-"

"What's up with you and Allison?" Georgia asked, cutting him off.

"Ah, you always get right to the point. Nothing is between Allison and I. She's been chasing after me, I think her and McCall are broken up and she's looking for a rebound. I'm just helping her find one." Jackson quickly made up, speaking in a casual tone. He knew Georgia enough that she would believe him, the naive girl wasn't good at seeing through lies.

" _Oh,_ ok. I guess that's ok." she said, sitting down at the table. She spotted Stiles and Scott at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. She now realized with everything that happened yesterday Lydia probably decided to permanently move back to the original table. Georgia saw Stiles trying to get her attention, waving towards her, a bright smile on his face. Georgia almost laughed, his happiness almost seemed contagious. She waved at him before starting to eat. Lydia and Allison were whispering to each other, assumably about Scott since they were looking from each other to Scott.

"Hey girl." Lydia greeting, giving her a side hug. Allison smiled, greeting her as well, although her smile seemed more forced than Lydia's. She didn't blame her, just breaking up with your boyfriend can't feel great.

Lunch passed by quickly, Danny kept her entertained. Georgia promised both Lydia and Allison that she'd go to the lacrosse practice after school. Although Allison wasn't sure if she would go. Georgia gave her the best advice she could, even with her not having all the details. She was on her way to the practice when Scott McCall rushed into her, her books falling to the ground.

"Sorry, I actually wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Scott asked as they both picked up her books from the ground. She barely got to answer before he lead her into coach's office.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Georgia asked, hopping on the desk. Scott looked conflicted. there was a pregnant pause before he answered.

"Do you think Allison still likes me?" he asked, showing the puppy eyes Georgia had heard about.

"I think…" she started, swinging her legs back and forth, "I think last night was rough, and she probably still likes you, but she needs time." Georgia finished, looking down. She didn't notice Scott walking towards her until he was barely a foot away.

"You know about last night?" he asked, Georgia shrugged, looking up. Her breath hitched as she took in how close he was. She shifted uncomfortably, they'd barely shared a conversation since 6th grade and he was so goddamn close.

"I know what Lydia told me, maybe it'd be better to talk to her, she- uh, she talks to Allison more and she was there so…" she said, slipping off the desk and mumbling an apology as she left the room. She wasn't going to be anybody's rebound and she was going to get hell from Lydia if she was late.

/

Surprisingly enough she got there before Lydia did. Which also meant that she had to listen to Jackson inform her that his status had dropped from Captain to Co-Captain and that Greenburg practically infected half the team with pink eye which meant Stiles was moved up to first line. She made a note to congratulate him the next time she saw him.

"You're coming tonight right?" Georgia asked, Connor was throwing a party and after being cooped up in her room she found herself wanting to go.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you are though." Jackson replied before Coach blew his whistle, "Gotta go, talk to you later G." he said, winking before running off. She was used to his cocky attitude, she without a doubt knew the wink meant nothing, it was just Jack being Jack. They'd known each other since they were 2, her mom and his dad work for the same firm.

With that Georgia started her homework, she was almost done with her science lab when she heard Coach start to yell, this time it sounded different though, more frantic. She looked up to see practically the whole team gathered around a player, number-

"Danny?" Georgia mumbled before she put down her book and ran into the field to see Danny on the ground in pain. She briefly saw Stiles and Scott off to the corner before giving Danny her full attention.

"Danny, are you- what happened?" She questioned, turning towards the nearest team member she saw, which happened to be Jackson since he was kneeled down near Danny too.

"McCall's nuts that's what happened!" He practically yelled back before getting up. Lydia made her appearance looking slightly more disheveled than usual. Georgia shook her head, deciding to ask her about it later.

"I'll be fine, just- _ah_ a scratch." He said, holding his bloody nose.

"Oh shut up, you're bleeding! Bleeding isn't a scratch. I'll come visit you later." Georgia said, Sam then helped Danny to get to the nurses and Georgia found herself starting to dislike Scott McCall.

/

" _You're going to that party, I don't care if I broke my entire face. You never go out and you deserve this."_ Danny told her, his nose was broken but it wasn't as serious as Georgia had feared.

"It just- I don't have anything to wear-"

" _Lies."_

"I have no way of getting there-"

" _More lies."_

"I have no one to go with!"

" _So many lies! You know Connor invited you because he thinks you're hot. And if you call anyone you know they'll go with you. You could probably even get anyone you wanted, besides Frank- he hates you."_ Danny replied, she could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"If I say yes, you have to cancel your plans tonight with that shady boy toy of yours."

" _How did yo- never mind. Fine."_

"Talk to you later." Georgia practically sung. It was still early she could get a casual date, right?

"George!" Her father, Martin, called from downstairs. Georgia walked downstairs, finding her father under the car he was currently fixing up. Once made her presence known he slid out from under the car, going over to his working bench. His inky hair dirty with motor oil. Her blonde mother was sitting on the stool next to the tool table, reading a magazine.

"Can you run to the store for me?" He asked, already writing a list of things.

"Yup, I'm going out tonight." She said, grabbing the list and the money.

"You know the rules, home before midnight, no drinking and driving, no boys-" mom cut dad off, smacking him in the back of his head.

"No making yourself invisible! No just talking to Lydia and Danny." Mom edited, she's always been completely for Georgia's popularity gain. Georgia thought it was because her mother's parents were so much stricter with training than they were.

"I'm familiar with the rules."

/

Scott made out with Lydia. Scott made out with his one solid connection to Georgia. He could see it now, Georgia would get pissed at Scott and Lydia, she wouldn't talk to Allison, and then he's back at square one because Scott couldn't keep his Wolfy hormones in check.

"Stupid Scott, stupid full moon, stupid chains." Stiles mumbled to himself unaware of Georgia beginning to walk down the aisle he was in. The brown eyed girl noticed he looked distracted and put her hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked, only holding her hands over his eyes until she was done talking, giggling at his spastic movements.

"H-hey! Fancy seeing you here, what are you doing here?" Stiles said, looking at her empty basket.

"Just picking up some things for my dad. Oh- Congratulations on first line, I'll be in the stands cheering you on." She said, swinging her basket back and forth. Stiles felt his face heat up as a lopsided grin took over.

"Thanks, I would- yeah I'll be there, on the field." He said, albeit a little awkwardly.

"So, big plans tonight?" Georgia asked, eyeing the chains and handcuffs he had in his basket, Stiles tucked it behind his back before shaking his head.

"Nope, no plans, just a regular Friday night." He said nervously, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Are you going to Connors tonight?" She started, getting an idea, Stiles and Connor were both on the lacrosse team anyway. "I know it's a little last minute but if you don't have any plans maybe we could- well you know, we could go together as friends?" She asked, watching Stiles for a reaction.

"Tonight? Yea-" Stiled began before reminding himself on the chains he had behind himself. _Oh he was so going to kill Scott._ "I can't, I wish I could-"

"I thought you didn't have plans?" Georgia asked, feeling a little slighted.

"I don- I mean I do it's just-" Stiles began before Georgia's mouth formed a small "o" shape.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- it's ok if you don't want to go, I just thought-" Georgia began, looking down at her basket before shaking her head, "I'll see you Monday." She said, giving the shocked boy a smile before walking away and deciding to drive an extra two miles to the next store.

/thanks for reading, r&r/


	2. Georgia Drinks Wine

A/N: I saw some people favorited/followed this story so thank you to everyone who did! I also just started a teen wolf instagram named , I'll be posting when I update on there also so follow if you want! This takes place during Lunatic and before Wolf's Bane.

/

Georgia Drinks Wine

Lydia turned out to be the one to take Georgia to the party, since Jackson turned out to have some last minute plans. She kept it simple, wearing her long black hair down with a black crop top and a beige skirt that flowed down to mid thigh , only leaving a couple inches of her belly exposed. Along with that she wore the necklace she hardly ever took off, the pendant landing just above her breast. Her mother gave it to her to symbol the developing of her powers. Georgia admired her surprisingly comfortable outfit in the mirror, a Lydia approved one after the nude mauve lipstick was added. Danny was right, Connor did have eyes for Georgia- although he had eyes for a new girl every month. As soon as Connor saw Georgia he hugged her, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around. He smelled like vodka and pizza. Gia didn't hold it against him- he did work at the pizza place in town.

"I'm so syked you made it, come on-I'll get you a drink." Connor said, taking her hand in his, Georgia went to take Lydia with her but the strawberry blonde already disappeared into the crowd. Once they reached the kitchen Connor went to grab for the vodka but turned and grabbed a bottle of wine from under the sink.

"You don't seem like the hard liquor type." he said, pouring her a glass. Georgia smiled, taking it from him and sitting on the chair. After two hours of sipping on boxed wine and semi-decent conversation, Georgia began to get tired. She wasn't sure how much Connor had left in that blonde head of his to talk about and she had training tomorrow anyway.

"I think I'm going to head out." Georgia said, stepping off of the stool she stumbled falling into Connor's chest.

"You sure?" Conner asked, helping her get steady but keeping his hands on her waist. Georgia only nodded before walking away. She barely heard Connors promise to see her at school. After trying to get Lydia to go home with her she decided it was probably best to just walk herself home instead of waiting for Lydia to finish talking as many shots as her body could hold. Georgia wasn't worried since Danny said that he would get Lydia come safe, and at least Gia knew Danny wouldn't be going home with anyone other than Lyd that night.

Stiles saw her, he would be able to spot her anywhere and he was completely conflicted. He didn't want her wandering the streets alone, especially when he couldn't find a blood thirsty Scott. After the scare he just had with his dad the last thing he needed was Georgia getting hurt too. _But_ he also didn't want to seem like a liar. After their conversation at the tool store, Stiles was pretty sure he was the last person she would want to see.

He revised that, Scott was probably the last person she wanted to see, especially after he punched Danny. If Scott wasn't his best friend, Stiles would have killed him. And if Scott wasn't a werewolf. It only took one more car beep from another horny asshole for Stiles to pull over next to her. The slightly tipsy girl walking along the edge of the sidewalk, as if walking on a tightrope she put one foot in front of the other. She didn't bother looking up to see who had slowed down to get her attention.

"Not interested, thanks."

"Not interested in a ride home?" Stiles asked, his jeep slowly rolling to a stop as Georgia stopped walking.

"Oh, Miles! I mean Stiles! What are you doing here this late at night?" Georgia asked, tilting her head to one side. She wasn't mad at him, she barely knew him so if he didn't want to go to the party with her that was fine. She _was_ a little insulted he couldn't come up with an excuse but the amount of wine in her was just enough so that she didn't really care.

"I'm- I had to go to the market-"

"At midnight? Ok Mr. Sketchy." She said in a playful tone. He sighed heavily as she began to walk again, his jeep beginning to slowly crawl next to her.

"You know with all the murders lately you really shouldn't be walking alone. Let me give you a ride." He pleaded, Georgia pursed her lips before shrugging. Stiles gratefully watched as she hopped into the passenger side of Rosco. While she got settled he fiddled with the radio trying to find a decent station before settling on turning it off.

"You have to make a right here-" Georgia said, directing him to her house. Her hand went to the radio only second after his left, she switched on the all year round Christmas Station.

"No way, you listen to Christmas music? In the middle of October?" Stiles asked, making the turn she told him to.

"Absolutely, especially at night." Georgia replied, closing her eyes and humming along to 'Let it Snow'. She felt herself drifting to sleep before her humming came to a stop.

/

Stiles knew where Jackson lived, so consequently he knew where Georgia lived- not that he wanted to tell her that but when she stopped directing him he took the reigns. It wasn't until they were parked outside of her house that he was able to look at her. The girl of his dreams and sleeping in his car. Her lips slightly parted and her eyelashes almost touched touch her cheeks. Stiles was about to yell at himself- he wasn't Edward Cullen for Christ sake, he was not going to watch her sleep, no matter how cute it was.

"Hey Freak!" Jackson said, banging on the window on Georgia's side. Both Stiles and Georgia jumped, looking towards the source.

"Oh Jax, how was your night?" Georgia asked, rubbing her eyes due to sleepiness.

"Fine, let's go. I'll walk you in." Jackson said quickly, Georgia gave him a confused look but none the less nodded her head.

"Thanks for the ride Stiles, I'll see you when I see you." Georgia said, Stiles nodded in reply before she jumped out of the jeep. Once Stiles was down the street Jackson walked Georgia to her door in silence.

"You okay?" Georgia asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to pick up Lydia now-I'll see you tomorrow." Georgia only nodded in reply before unlocking the door to her house. Once she did she saw her mom sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, their house phone on her lap.

"Do you know Stiles Stilinski?"

/

The Argents hunted malicious supernatural beings. They were _not_ malicious, the most malicious thing her mom had ever done was make an asshole client rip his pants and his dad didn't use any powers outside of the garage. Georgia sometimes went invisible to avoid answering the door but that wasn't malicious as much as it was lazy. After the Argents moved to Beacon Hills and the Hale fire the Gitane's decided it was better to work together than apart. They used to be allies with the Hales before most of them died. It was a horrible time for everyone, her mom lost one of her best friends in that fire. Georgia didn't have any close connections with them besides hanging out with Cora a handful of times when they had them over for dinner.

At first Georgia was excited about the new alliance. Allison was about her age and they both knew French but when Georgia found out Allison didn't know about the supernatural world that went down the toilet. It was hard enough lying to the friends she had, she didn't know if she'd be able to lie when _both_ their families were involved.

Either way, the two families had an agreement. As long as the Gitane's didn't hurt anyone or make any threats they'd be protected and as long as the Argents kept them informed and protects them they'd try and help them answer any missing blanks they could get. But they wouldn't participate in any violent acts, so when Chris and Kate Argent suspected Stiles of being the beta they called Serena, Georgia's mom, and asked her to ask Georgia as well about him,-so she did.

"I don't think he's the Beta." Georgia said, now sitting next to her mom in her pajamas.

"They said the beta was smaller, younger and Stiles was out last night and he's at every scene…" Serena explained, taking a drink of her tea. Her husband had long since went to bed but she couldn't sleep knowing her daughter was out on a full moon.

"How do we test it?" Georgia asked, hugging one of the couch pillows to herself, "Has the beta hurt anyone?"  
"Not yet, but with this violent of an alpha it's only a matter of time." her mom replied, a serious look on her face. "Your father went down to the station since his father was there. He made up something about someone trespassing in our property and he invited them over for lunch tomorrow afternoon."  
"Lunch? But I have school." Georgia said, stifling a yawn. She was really tired but she had to know the plan. Her mother smiled, rolling her eyes.

"No, as of 4 hours ago Beacon Hills is having a half day because of an 'electrical problem'" "What are you going to do? To Stiles I mean."

"Nothing really, I'm going to light a wolfsbane incent and if he comes in without a problem, he's not the one they're looking for."

"Wolfsbane? He won't be able to breathe!"

"If he's the Beta he have a slight difficulty breathing. It's not like I'm going to let him die on my dining room table. If he looks a little uncomfortable I'll turn it off." her mother retorted, almost looking insulted. She wasn't a killer, especially to a teenage boy who hasn't done anything _yet_. She hoped he'd never do anything that way the Argents wouldn't have to intervene at all.

/

At least once a week Georgia had to remind Lydia that drinking her weight in vodka was not a good idea. Lydia agreed, especially with the hangover she had now. Who throws parties on Thursdays? Who goes to parties on Thursdays?

"So Miles gave you a ride home?" Lydia asked, a smirk evident on her perfectly pink lips.

" _Stiles_ gave me a ride home. Jackson told you I assume?"

"Yes," replied Lydia, grabbing her history book out of her locker. "Although I'm a little insulted you didn't. You'll have to point him out for me, I can't remember what he looks like."

"No way, I don't want you making out with him too." Georgia said before laughing, Lydia was quick to look around before slapping her arm.

"Do you think she knows yet?" Georgia asked, knowing Allison was still in the bathroom.

" _Yet?_ She won't find out."

/

Georgia loved the garden. She loved growing the plants and more importantly practicing her nature enhancement on them. Georgia could help tomatoes grow, but only if they were almost done and she could make Cilantro out of nothing, but it took her 7 months to get Cilantro down. So now she was working on Dill, but it was a lot harder than it sounds. After a few seconds the glow around her hands would fade out and the sprig of Dill would stay the same, taunting her. She brushed her hands over her halter dress. It was a light blue and covered in white bunny outlines. Her feet only covered by a pair of white thigh high socks. Since she was staying on the path she didn't bother putting on shoes. After she put her hair in a ponytail she tried again, only getting the same unwavering response from the herb.

"Come on Dill, you can do it!" Georgia quietly urged, she only had 30 minutes before Stiles and his father was supposed to come and she wanted the Dill to at least grow a little bit before she went back.

"Are you cheering on grass?"

Georgia turned around to see Stiles Stilinski with that goofy half smile on his face. It was really nice to look at, it seemed so genuine and sweet. She was sure he hadn't seen anything, since she hadn't tried in about 30 seconds and she was faced the other way. He was wearing a flannel and jeans and he looked very casual and comfortable. He looked comfortable, in the garden. Georgia could still see the wolfsbane only a foot away from him, if he was the Beta there was no way he'd be able to stay there. Georgia stood up and hugged him, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hey! I'm so happy you're here!" Georgia said, Stiles made a shocked noise that she promptly ignored. She was just glad it wasn't him. But at the same time if it wasn't him it was still someone, and now they were back to square one. After a second or two Stiles hugged her back, his arms wrapping around her waist. Georgia grabbed his shoulders, separating both of them, her smile bright as always and Stiles could feel his heart stop. Her dark eyes practically sparkled and he wasn't sure if he could look away.

"Your dad's here too right? I guess you already met my parents, so I have to meet yours." Georgia said, linking their arms together and walking towards the home. It was a nice house, picture and painting littered the walls. Rosebud, their golden retriever, sat with her head rested on Sheriff Stilinski's lap as he sat on the couch. Georgia's parents on the opposite side. Georgia had the same eye crinkling smile as her father as she extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Georgia."

/

" _Just- don't say anything!" Stiles begged his father, they were sitting in the car when the Sheriff_ _finally_ _realized why 'Gitane' sounded so familiar. He couldn't stop laughing. His son was probably in love with the girl inside the house they were about to eat in._

" _Stiles-stop, I'm not going to say anything. Maybe she feels the same wa-"_

" _I don't want to hear this-I'm leaving. I'm going in!"_

/

"Nice to meet you Georgia." He replied, Georgia replied the same and went to go get a drink for the two Stilinskis, he not so discreetly winked at his son before Georgia's dad began talking again.

"So John, think the lacrosse team will get far this year?" He asked.

"Stiles is an up and coming top player you know." Georgia added, her father raised his eyebrows, turning to the younger boy. She passed them both glasses of lemonade before sitting next to her father.

"Really? Are you going to snatch that captain position from Jackson? Boy needs a ego-"

"Owen!" Serena reprimanded, smacking his chest.

"What?"

"You know wh-"

"Well are you? Going to take the position from Jax?" Georgia asked, a taunting smile on her lips.

"No- I'm not. I just made first line so- I don't think I'll be-I mean unless-"

"I think the lacrosse team will do great this year." John interrupted, sending a weird look to his son who couldn't seem to form sentences.

"Me too." Georgia's father replied, her mother getting up to check if the food was done.

"Dad, you know Jax already got his ego cut in half right? Since he's co-captain now. Stiles' friend Scott made co-captain." Georgia explained.

"Atta boy, tell him I said congratulations." Her father commented, Serena called into the living room to tell them to come and sit at the table.

"I'm sure Stiles can pass along the message." Georgia said, a tight smile on her face.

/

The adults kicked them out. Or rather kicked them up since they were now sitting on Georgia's bed with homemade vanilla ice cream in their hands and the door open. Georgia had her legs hanging off the bed, slighting swinging back and forth and she ate her ice cream. They only stopped when Stiles brought up Scott and what exactly was her opinion on him. Had she found out about Lydia and Scott, did she hate them? Did she secretly hate him?

"Okay, well you want the truth?" She asked, looking down at her bowl, Stiles only nodded, then said yes when he realized she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not a rebound type of girl. I get it, I totally get it- he was hurting from Allison and wanted to hook up with somebody. I just- I'm not that close to Allison but I'm close enough that I'm not comfortable being that person. And between you and me, he's not really my type." Georgia explained, stage whispering the last part.

"Wait-what?" Stiles asked, confused.

"I mean yeah he's pretty muscular but his hair's a little weird, and his jawline is a little crooked. I'm not really looking for hookups right now eithe-" Stiles grabbed her shoulders, stopping her rambling and looking at her a serious look on his face.

"He tried to kiss you?"

Georgia was confused. Why was Stiles holding her shoulders? Didn't he know what Scott did? Wasn't that why he asked her? Georgia blinked a few times before nodding. Georgia could feel disappointment. Being a gypsy helped but it wasn't exactly hard to tell. She supposed it was because he made out with Lydia. She told her last night while she was drunk. Lydia had expressed how since Allison was probably making out with her boyfriend she could do the same.

Georgia supposed Stiles was probably mad at Scott for hopping from girl to girl.

"It's no biggie- it's not like I'm dating anyone." Georgia added, Stiles looked at her then, at that moment he wanted to yell at her. He wanted to kill Scott then yell at her. Tell her how big of a deal it really was, say that he's been in something with her for 3 years and he can't get her off of his mind no matter what. He wanted to kiss her, he wants to kiss that confused expression off her face and leave her knowing _exactly_ why it was a big deal. Instead he kept looking at her before hastily shaking his head, "It kind of i-" his phone went off, he knew the ringtone too.

"I gotta go, thanks for having me." Stiles began, slipping on his shoes he took off at the door of her room. Georgia sprung up grabbing his arm.

"Wait,-" she said reaching in her drawer and pulling out a thin brown leather necklace with a charm hanging on the bottom. She put it on over her head, only with a little bit of trouble. "It's for good luck- now that you're first line you're going to need it." Georgia said, she was still confused but that was okay she supposed. She'd done her fair share of confusing others, it was her turn now. Stiles quickly decided he was never going to take that necklace off.

"I-thanks." Stiles replied, the goofy half smile coming back before it disappeared when he heard that ringtone again.

/

Next chapter should be up next week since I already started it, but I'm going on vacation so it'll probably be up on Monday.


	3. Georgia Helps Hack

A/N: This chapter starts during Wolfsbane. As always thank you for reading. Also as I mentioned before I was in Kansas last weekend, so sorry for the late update.

Georgia Helps Hack

After Stiles rushed out of the Gitane's house Jackson came over only 30 minutes after. He needed help on his math homework and some help going over some plays he thought up.

"Please, I've told you- he's an asshole. Danny needs to let him go!" Georgia said, throwing another piece of popcorn into her mouth. To the untrained eye it might have looked a bit inappropriate, they had just finished a few rounds of Just Dance and Georgia was in her sports bra and yoga pants with Jackson laying next to her. Both of them looking from the tv to the playbook Jackson brought over.

After she helped him with math they immediately turned on Gotham, they both knew Lydia would be pissed if she found out they continued without her but Gia knew she'd just force Jackson to watch it again with her.

She did invite Lydia over but she had a shopping trip with her mom and was going to come over when she was done or if they already left they would meet up for dinner again. Before she hung up the phone Lydia warned Georgia to not let her catch them having sex or else. Jokingly of course, Georgia hadn't even had a steamy make out none the less sex. And Jackson was like an obnoxious older sibling, the feeling was mutual from Jackson as well.

"I know but dating in Beacon Hills is so hard. It's a small town with an even smaller gay population." Jackson replied defending his best friend, his phone starting to ring and he paused the TV.

"It's Lyd? Give it to me." Georgia said, snatching the phone from his hands. Before she answered she got up on the bed and began jumping, smiling when she heard the creak of her bed frame. She pressed the answer button, not nothing to look to make sure it was her best friend.

"Uh- yeah! Jackson yes! Oh mhmm!" Georgia practically yelled out, making sure to sound as convincing as possible. Jackson only rolled his eyes, flicking back through his playbook.

" _Oh my god."_

"Stiles?"

 _Shit shit shit,_ Georgia didn't exactly know where to start but Jackson was laughing too hard to think about what who the hell gave Stilinski his number.

"I didn't- I _wow_ uh sorry-"

"No, I mean _no._ Jacksons with Lydia and she was- it was just a joke and you totally weren't supposed to hear that."

"That- that's okay yeah totally ok. Fine absolutely 100%." Stiles replied on the other side, clearing his throat. "I was actually looking for you or to talk to you. I don't have your number but Allison said you were with Jackson so-"

"Oh, what happened?" Georgia asked, sitting back down on the bed. Jackson rolled his eyes before turning back on Gotham.

"I need your help with Chemistry."

"I'm not in your class, I'm in AP Bio."

"But you took honors Chemistry last year, so if you could maybe come over and-"

"Do you promise not to mention that earlier event to anyone?" Georgia reasoned, simultaneously hoping she would be able to remember enough help him with whatever homework he was having trouble with.

"My lips are sealed."

"Send your address, I'll have Jax drop me off." Georgia said before hanging up.

"Where am I dropping you off?" Jackson asked, throwing popcorn in his mouth.

"Stiles Stilinski's house."

"Ew, why would I do that?"

"Because you're my best friend, oh and I'll tell you how to make that second play 10 times better."

/

Jackson finally dropped Georgia off at the Stilinskis after she helped him out. Georgia changed out of her shorts and sports bra and into a black bralette and an emerald green skater skirt. Her pendant as always hung over her breast and she didn't bother wearing heels, instead she put on a pair of flats. Once she was done here Lydia was going to pick her up for dinner before the lacrosse game so she had to look good. Her hair was down in waves reaching her waist with small braids here and there. Once she got out of Jackson's car he peeled out of the driveway and speed away from the house. Turns out Jax already knew where Stiles lived so he didn't need to send his address.

Georgia ran a hand through her hair and began walking up to the steps, she didn't get a chance to knock on the door before an out of breath Stiles opened the door.

"Hello to you too." Georgia said as she got pulled into the house.

"Hi- so I have a favor. It's a pretty big one and I swear I won't ask you for anything like this again but-" Georgia placed hands on his shoulders and Stiles immediately stopped talking.

"Breathe, okay?" Georgia said, raising an eyebrow, "So this isn't about Chemistry?" She asked, Stiles shook his head, his face showing signs of embarrassment. She let go on his shoulders, following him up the stairs.

"What is it? Do you want me to set you up or something?" She asked, walking into Stiles room. Sitting in the corner was an amazingly handsome man who she then quickly realized was Derek Hale. He looked different, more closed off than she remembered from her childhood, she briefly wondered if he remembered her. Then she saw Danny on Stiles' computer typing away, or rather trying to hack something.

"What's going on?" Georgia asked, watching Stiles carefully. He cleared his throat before talking again.

"Well- uh I'd like you to meet my cousin Miguel." Stiles started, motioning towards Derek. When Georgia turned towards Derek she made a confused face, did Stiles think she didn't at least watch the news? His picture was plastered all over town for when he was a suspect in his sister's murder. Not to mention he only graduated a couple years ago. Either way Georgia plainly greeted him.

"He wants you to hack into the hospital system to trace this text. Well he wanted me to do it but I can't, they have a weirdly complicated firewall." Danny quickly said, sending a frustrated look towards the computer.

"So you spill out my secrets to Stiles, now he thinks I'm a criminal." Georgia summarized, switching places with Danny as she began to mess around trying to find a backdoor or hole in the system.

"I don't-" Stiles began before Danny cut him off, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, just a genius mastermind- who is going to freeze her ass off if she goes to the game without a sweater." Danny said, sending a few glances.

"No worries, Lyd is bringing me the pea coat I let her borrow last week. You're totally right, this firewall is a little tough."

"Can you do it?" Derek asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Georgia turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think I am? You think I can just come up with some magic code that'll get me into the hospital's database with only an IP address?" She asked before turning back around, a small smile on her face and she turned to Stiles.

"Give me 3 minutes."

It took her just that, Georgia was smart and interested in computers. With the free time she had she began looking into the framework of computers and coding which she found to be very intriguing. Lydia took up archaic latin and she started to hack. Lydia disagreed and Danny became her prodigy. But then Danny got caught and swore off any illegal activities, which became incredibly boring to her. Speaking of Danny, he excused himself to go talk on the phone with Jackson just as Georgia found the name of the sender.

"It came from here- a Mellissa McCall." Stiles and Derek both shared a look that seemed worrisome. Georgia wondered what exactly was going on, and how much of the supernatural world Stiles really knew about. But Danny was only in the hallway and Lydia was coming here to pick her up in 10 minutes so she wasn't going to open that can of worms right now.

"Well- we gotta go, right now." Stiles said, grabbing his keys from the counter.

"Oh, okay uh-" Georgia began, getting up from the computer chair and brushing her skirt off.

"I mean- I'm sorry I know this is really rude and you just did me a huge favor but I just-" Stiles began saying, his hands moving with his words.

Georgia looked over to Derek, or Miguel, and gave a nod.

"No biggie, you can make it up to me by scoring a goal tonight. I think my dad has a crush on yours. They're going to the game tonight together." Georgia said, before turning the doorknob to the hallway.

"Listen, after the game were all going to Jake's house, you should come with us. I'll see you tonight, nice to meet you." She finished, Stiles eagerly nodded, before she closed the door.

Stiles wanted to scream. Because the girl of his dreams ago finally noticed him, invited him out and planned on seeing him and he was going to disappoint her again.

"You're not going to make it to that game." Derek said, getting up from the chair.

"I know, maybe I can make it to the party though, and that'll be half as good." Stiles agreed, breathing out heavily.

"She smells different, familiar." Derek added, his eyebrows furrowing as he walked toward the chair she was in.

" _Dude,_ no. Don't try and smell her-"

"She's not human. Or if she is she wasn't around someone human before, not a werewolf either."

"She was just with Jackson."

/

Jackson made plans with Danny for some first match ritual so Lydia and Georgia happily went to the diner themselves. On their drive there Georgia texted Stiles.

' _It's G, I was wondering if you wanted to carpool to the party after. Lyd is going to go w Jax and if we win- well I don't want to be there and if we lose I don't wanna b there either.'_ Georgia sent it and as Lydia pulled into the diners parking lot she got a reply.

' _Yeah of course, no prob at all'_

"Him!" Georgia said, she'd been looking through everyone's Instagram to try and find a picture of Stiles Stilinski for Lydia to reference to. After 15 minutes of Instagram stalking she finally found one of the second string on Greenberg's account. He sat happily on the bench alongside Scott, Fred, Isaac and a few other second liners. His arm was wrapped around Scott and they both had impish smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I guess I've seen him before." Lydia began, chewing on a curly fry, "and you like him?"

"No, I don't." Georgia quickly replied, "I don't know him, and honesty he's so...mysterious-not in a good way though. I just- it feels like he's hiding something."

"Sweetheart, everyone's hiding something. Hell, I bet even you're hiding something from me." Lydia joked, Georgia faked a laugh, wishing that she didn't have to hide from Lydia. If only she could show Lydia what she was, even if she couldn't tell her about anything else but gypsies. It was only until they were at the game that Georgia could feel something was wrong. Her talisman she always wore began to heat up and she excused herself, going under the bleachers. Someone was going to be hurt, someone she gave an amulet too. Georgia knew they wouldn't die, but they were somehow going to be hurt, she wasn't sure how badly. She wasn't that in tune yet with her charming skills to figure that one out completely.

She ran a finger over the coin that hung around her neck and usually a name would etch itself on the border of the silver coin, it didn't-only giving an address. Georgia was scared, she hadn't exposed herself and now she was just supposed to show up there and fight whatever is there, for a person could barely know? No, she wouldn't leave the game- it was too soon. Especially with an alpha and a beta running loose it wasn't the time to reveal there was a gypsy too. She held the rough piece of moonstone that hung around her neck and quickly prayed for forgiveness for being selfish and prayed for the health of whoever was at that address.

Once she returned to the stands she saw Chris Argent sitting down next to her father and Sheriff Stilinski who looked a little more than worried. Her father waved her over, Georgia complied, sitting behind her father.

"Hi honey, I just wanted you to meet someone." Her father said, at that moment a young blonde came over and sat next to Chris. "Kate this is my daughter Georgia, Georgia this is Chris' sister, Kate Argent." Georgia was quick to stand up and shake her hand. She was pretty, a skinny blonde with honey eyes that had a hint of rebellion.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing! Allison told me a little bit about you, that necklace you gave her is so cute." Kate commented, winking at the end. Georgia thanked her before excusing herself back to sit with Lydia.

"Where did you go?" Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My dad wanted to see me." She explained, shrugging her shoulders, Lydia gave her an incredulous look.

"You know, he's still not here." Lydia commented, "Are you sure he's coming after?"

"Yeah, he told me so. Something must've came up."

"Between the last time you saw him, which was only a few hours ago, to now? Must be pretty important to miss the first game on first line." Lydia scrutinized, her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"I'm sure it is."

After the game finished, the field began to slowly empty out and there was still no sign of Stiles. Georgia had tried to text him but got no reply and Lydia was getting impatient.

"It's been 15 minutes, call him. If he doesn't pick up were leaving and you'll go to that party with us-" she motioned towards herself and Jackson, "and you'll have a fun time tonight."

Georgia rolled her eyes, bringing the phone up to her ear, once she heard the woman's mechanic voice asking to leave her name and number she felt a flash of anger and saw the grass around her feet turn yellow, wilting into the soil. Thankfully the couple was too emerged in themselves to notice anything. As soon as the anger came it left, she couldn't remain angry, it wasn't in her nature but she was willing to try for the boy who ignored her texts.

/

The next few days were borderline insane. Jackson had broken up with Lydia with a crappy excuse. Every time Stiles would text her or try to speak with her in person she'd ignore him or run into the girl's room. Allison found out about Scott and Lydia; she was not only pissed at Lydia, but at Georgia as well. Georgia was astounded that the brunette was mad at her as well.

"You knew!"

"I tried to tell her to tell you!" Georgia replied, looking through a rack of clothes. Lydia was buying Allison a dress today to make up for making out with Scott and until now Georgia was confused on why she got invited as well.

"But she didn't, and then you didn't so you're just as guilty. You're one of my best friends." Allison explained. Was she? One of Allison's best friends? She hadn't really thought about her that way- although now that Georgia thought about it I guess they were.

"So what do I have to do? Because I don't really have money to buy you shoes." Georgia retorted as they began going up the escalator.

"Well you're going to cancel your date with Connor and go with someone else. You'll ask him to go to the formal yourself." Allison said, not looking at either of the girls.

"I set that up-" Lydia protested, she huffed when Allison cut her off.

"I know." Allison replied shortly.

"Who am I supposed to go with?" Georgia asked, she wouldn't go alone to Winter Formal, especially after she'd been asked so many times.

"Him." Allison replied, a smile evident on her features as she pointed at Stiles. He was sending at the perfume rack, testing out different scents. Georgia observed him, before he sprayed a perfume in his face and began flailing and sneezing.

She shared a look with Lydia before both girls turned towards Allison who simply shrugged. Stiles quickly came up to the trio, keeping pace with Georgia as they went towards the dress section. Georgia began to slow down, leaving enough space between the duo that there could probably still hear but it was private enough.

"I ah- this is nice. You look nice." Stiles managed to get out. Georgia was wearing jeans and a long sleeved lavender v neck and Stiles thought she looked nice? She brushed off the compliment and smiled instead.

"Thanks."

"I don't know if you're still mad- or maybe you lost your phone or-"

"I'm not mad-" Georgia said, Stiles grinned like a madman, "I'm disappointed."

Stiles was stunned, and now he was mad at himself, he couldn't exactly tell her that he was busy getting beat up by an alpha to go to the game, none the less a party after.

"Did Allison tell you?" Georgia continued, pursing her lips.

"I-no I mean maybe I have a-" Stiles tried, Georgia looked Stiles, tilting her head to the side and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" Georgia asked, two seconds passed before Stiles ran into a mannequin. He profusely apologized to the mannequin before realizing what it was and instead setting it up straight with careful hands. Once that ordeal was over his mouth began to open and close like a fish.

"Yes- I yes!" Allison had sent him a text earlier that day, saying that she was going to do him a major favor but he didn't think it would be this.

"Great, I'm wearing dark purple, and you'd should pick me up at 6 since we're taking pictures beforehand." Georgia said, briefing him.

"I'll text you if anything changes but I'm pretty sure it's going to be dark purple and I like daisies. But I don't want you to see me in it so you have to go." Georgia continued, stopping before they got to any of the dress racks.

"Ok- yeah you can text me, for anything. Maybe even to confirm its dark purple or which dark purple since there are so many variations for the corsages."

"Pretty sure you just need to say dark purple at the florist."

"About the other ni-"

"Just don't be late for pictures."

After a few more replies Stiles finally walked away, right when she began to turn back, ready to gain forgiveness of Allison Argent, the brunette ran into her.

"I have to move my car, I'll be right back!"

/

Her dress was a dark purple short dress, it reached a little past the middle of her thigh, the lace trimming delicately resting on her skin. The dress had a plunge neckline with lace trim my along her breast and revealed a lot of skin, but had long sleeves to make it look more conservative. She loved it and so did Allison and Lydia so she knew that was definitely the dress she'd wear. Although she was kind of looking forward to going to the dance with Connor she almost felt relieved going with Stiles. It was almost like the fear of being less than perfect was toned down, like she wasn't going to be worried the whole time- and it was a nice feeling.

"I texted Connor." Lydia said, the strawberry blonde was still tied between two dresses.

"Yeah? Who's he going with now?" Georgia replied, she felt bad for only giving him hours notice but she supposed that it was ok, he'd find someone to go with.

"I don't know and don't really care." Lydia replied, "Are you wearing your hair up or down?" Lydia asked, they both shared a look for a few seconds.

"Down." They both said simultaneously, laughing right after.

"You should go with him." Georgia said, zipping up Allison's dress that she was trying on. "Unless you have another plan up your sleeve?"

"I don't, and I think it's a great idea." Allison replied, looking in the mirror, "What do you think?"

She was wearing a light green dress that came down to her knees with ruffles along the bodice, Georgia shook her head, Lydia did the same.

"I'll text him." Lydia stated, fixing her makeup in her hand mirror.

After they finally checked out they headed back to Georgia's. They had 5 hours until pictures and according to Lydia, everything had to be perfect. Connor was going to go to the dance with Lydia, although they both made it clear it was only as friends. Georgia didn't mind either way, Lydia suggested that Connor probably cared.

"This is your house?" Allison said, her car culling into the driveway. It was a nice house. A large driveway in the front with vines of roses climbing up the sides on her house, courtesy of gypsy magic.

"It's only a little bigger than Lydia's." Georgia replied, shrugging. Lydia was already used to Georgia's modest attitude and followed her out of the car.

"Mom? Dad?" Georgia called, opening the front door. There they were, making out on the couch, the TV switched on to a rerun of Golden Girls. Georgia gagged and they broke apart, her mom shrieking as she fell off of the couch.

"Come on, we're going upstairs, sorry you had to see that Allison." Georgia apologized, glaring at her parents. When they first moved Allison and her parents invited them over for dinner so they were already introduced.

"Sorry bunny!" Her mother called out, almost unbearable over her father's laughter.

Since Georgia had no patience for them, she didn't bother to reply, only getting the two girls into her room.

"I have 2 showers so you guys can go first while I start to iron the clothes." Georgia insisted, Allison and Lydia complied. Allison only took 15 minutes and came out of the bathroom with the pajamas she planned to wear tonight after the dance. Since they didn't have school tomorrow they had planned to sleep over Lydia's house after the dance.

Georgia left the rest of the ironing to Allison and took a quick shower, washing her hair with a coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and a vanilla scented body wash. When Georgia came out, she wasn't exactly shocked to find that Lydia still hadn't gotten out. She knew Lydia would take her time which is why her and Allison started to paint each others nails.

"Why are you going with Jackson?" Georgia asked, Jackson was self centered and other than to Lydia and herself, Georgia's never seen him be genuinely nice. And even Lydia got the short end of the stick sometimes.

"I don't know, Scott couldn't go to the dance and he was there and I was angry- is it really bad?" Allison asked, biting her lip. They were both seated cross legged on Georgia's bed, their hair air drying. The PSAT study books that once littered her bed now rested on her large bookshelf.

"I get it, what Lyd did wasn't good but I don't think you were the reason Jackson broke up with her, so I guess it's not completely awful. But you can't _actually_ date him, that's against everything." Georgia replied, finishing Alli's right hand.

"Are you excited to go with Stiles?" Allison asked, she really was excited for them. She was happy to help Stiles and Georgia was completely perfect for him, she just needed to see it.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I just hope he isn't late. I've tried to hang out with him like 2 times and each time he comes up with some lame excuse of why he couldn't make it- it's completely...confusing." Georgia began, letting out a sigh, "I met your Aunt Kate, anything new happen?"

Allison immediately tensed up, the brunette thought about her aunt Kate. How she showed her Derek in that cave. How he was a werewolf and how werewolves were real. Allison looked at Georgia, who hadn't questioned her silence. Her Aunt didn't tell Allison what Georgia was, but she mentioned she knew about the supernatural world. It made her furious at first, how could Georgia be trusted to know and she wasn't? How come they thought Georgia was smart enough to know and not her? Her aunt diffused the situation, saying something along the lines of it was something that they couldn't keep away from her if they tried.

"I know now." Allison said, barely above a whisper.

"Know what?" Georgia obliviously asked, studying her own nails that were painted a glittery black.

" _I know."_

/

a/n: so I know have noticed that I haven't put disclaimers on so, I do not own Teen Wolf. I hardly own Georgia.


	4. Georgia Gets Ready

A/N: No excuses, I'm just a crappy author, sorry guys.

Georgia Gets Ready

Georgia could still hear the shower running and she grabbed Allison's shoulders.

"Allison, what do you know? You have to say it." Georgia said, the last thing she needed was to reveal something to Allison that she didn't already find out.

"About werewolves, about hunters- you, slightly." Allison replied, not bothered by the gypsy's grip. Georgia dropped her hands off of Allison's shoulders, instead embracing her in a hug that knocked them back into the pillows. Although still conscious to not mess up their freshly painted nails.

"Yes! Ugh- I've been waiting for them to tell you! I hate lying and now you know!" Georgia said, Allison started the laugh, genuinely laughing and it felt like the first time in a while.

"I-"

"If you have any questions you can totally ask me-"

"Are you a hunter? All Aunt Kate told me was you knew and-"

"I'm a gypsy, I'm not completely _matured_ until I'm 21 but I can do little things like this." Georgia said, holding out her palm. As she finished talking a daisy grew from nothing in her hand. Allison gasped and Georgia smiled, just as Allison went to touch the flower, it dissolved to dust. Georgia sighed and shrugged.

"Daisies are hard to keep formed." Georgia pouted, finally Georgia heard the shower turn off. Allison and Georgia shared a silent agreement, switching their conversation back to hair.

/

Three hours, a big box of chocolate, and some amazing lasagna after, the three girls were ready. Each primed and proper exactly 20 minutes before pictures were to start.  
"Are you coming tomorrow? There's a warehouse party." Lydia informed, typing away at her phone. She'd put her black hair band in and just stopped taking enough selfies for all of them combined.  
"Probably not, I have a writing workshop." Georgia replied, she had to keep her grades up.  
"Yeah I think I have something too." Allison lamely said, Georgia looked over to her. She was probably overwhelmed. It was a lot of take in, the supernatural world and finding out your family's secret. She understood why she wouldn't be in a partying mood.  
"You guys are so lame." Lydia whined, a knock came at the door and Serena, Georgia's mom, popped her head in.  
"Hey girls, oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, putting herself completely in the room and examining all of them, "You all look so darling!"  
"Thanks Ms. G." Lydia replied, twirling around. Once Serena was done playing with Allison curls she kissed Georgia's forehead.  
"I can't believe it, I remember when you and Lydia took baths together-"  
"We've never taken baths together." Georgia dead panned, rolling her eyes.  
Serena laughed, "I don't know why I always think that, it feels like Lydia's been around forever" She replied, hugging the strawberry blonde. Serena was affectionate and seemed a little air headed. At least when she was home, at work she was a ruthless lawyer, taking the world by storm, or at least Beacon Hills are surrounding areas.

"Oh, right, two boys are here, Stiles and a Connor. They don't seem to like each other very much." Her mom said, furrowing her eyebrows before excusing herself.  
"Well, I guess it's time to make an appearance, let me get Jackson first." Georgia said, grabbing a rock from a bucket near the side of her bed she opened her window. Her and Jackson have lived next door to each other since the were born, and their windows were right across from each others as well. So they developed a system, hence the bucket.  
"Jackson!" Georgia yelled, throwing the rock at his window. A few seconds later he opened his window, not looking in the least bit surprised.

"It's time?" He yelled back, a grimace evident on his lips.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm coming." He replied, closing his window back up. Lydia watched them interact, missing the times she was with him at the window. She shook off the thoughts and grabbed Allison's arm in hers.  
"Let's go, we don't want to leave them waiting with your dad." Lydia urged, opening up the room door. Georgia rolled her eyes and followed her out. She could see their heads when she walked down the staircase. They were sitting across from her father who smiled seeing his daughter come down the steps. The two boys turned around, she hadn't talked to Connor since Lydia told him she was canceling so she felt a little anxious. She kept her eyes on her dad instead, and concentrated on not tripping down the stairs since Lydia would probably kill her if she fell.

/  
Stiles was nervous, pictures started at 6 and he's been outside of Georgia's house since 5. After 30 minutes of watching Stiles idle, her father decided to come outside. Stiles was fiddling with the radio when his car door opened and the older man climbed into his jeep.  
"Oh-I- hi, how are you?" Stiles recovered, his whisky eyes growing large.  
"I'm fine, did you want to come inside? Because I've been waiting at the door for you to get out of this jeep and ya' still haven't." Her father explained, giving the dashboard a solid pat. He wasn't dumb, he could tell that the young boy was baffled and had to take a minute to form words- instead he busied himself. The blue eyed man started to rifle through Stiles things, opening his glove compartment and looking through the mail.  
"Yes- I just wasn't sure if I was too early." Stiles replied awkwardly, watching him put back the papers.  
"No, it's just fine, let's go." He replied, opening the door to the jeep and getting out. He didn't bother to look behind him to see if Stiles was following, and sure enough a few seconds passed and the shorter boy was walking along side him.  
"So, can I tell you something Stiles, you can't mention it to any other person. Not even your father." He said, opening the door and sitting on the couch. Stiles sat on the couch across from him and nodded his head, fidgeting in the seat.  
"I know how you feel about Georgia- now before you get all mad- it wasn't your father." He began, laughing as he saw Stiles shocked expression. Stiles only became redder as he went on.  
"Three years is a long time to like somebody kid, I won't tell anyone. See, I'm a mechanic, I put things together, and I'm willing to let you put you two together. But if you even do the smallest bit of damage to her pure heart, I will personally ruin that jeep piece by piece until even the best mechanics don't know what went wrong."

"You look amazing sweetheart." Her father commented, "So do you two girls, very uh- fashion forward." He complimented before going back to watching the television.  
He wasn't good at compliments, Lydia knew it from past times they went out. Lydia only laughed and thanked him while Allison smiled. Her father was content and turned his eyes back to the TV.

Georgia could feel eyes on her, she looked around and spotted Stiles Stilinski starting at her, she didn't feel uncomfortable, his stare wasn't perverted, it was almost like he was just taking her in. Connor didn't stare, instead he greeted her nicely, lingering a little too long. Just as the hug started, Jackson let himself in as always and took a look at Connor and sneered. Apparently he wasn't in a good mood today.  
"Connor, off." Jackson ordered, Connor obeyed, rolling his eyes and instead went to Lydia and complimented her on her pale pink dress. Georgia only smiled, bowing her head mockingly to Jackson once he finished greeting Allison and ignoring Lydia.  
"You look good George." He complimented, he almost went to ruffle her perfectly straightened hair before she smacked it away. Lydia had braided small pieces of baby breath flowers into her hair, it made her feel herself and she loved it. She wanted to be close with nature, it gave her power and strength- it's a huge part of her.

"We just finished that, no touching. You look good as well Jax." She replied, Jackson raised his eyebrow, as if saying ' _you think I don't know?'_ Georgia rolled her eyes before finally turning back to Stiles Stilinski.  
"Hi." He breathed out, his eyes on hers.  
"You look nice." She said, it was true. He had on a suit, albeit a little too big, but it looked nice on him. He held the corsage in his hand, a dark purple bow with small daisies.  
"You look- your dress- and I've never-"  
Georgia began to blush, she wasn't sure why Stiles could hardly talk around her, but it felt like a compliment.  
"Thank you, Stiles." She said before looking at the corsage, Stiles quickly took it out, sliding it over her thin wrist. She smiled and Stiles thanked the person who invented corsages. Serena told all the couples to line up and Georgia took Stiles' hand in hers, his practically engulfing hers. And in all of the pictures Stiles' face was slightly pink and he couldn't stop smiling if he tried. Once it was time to go the teens all split up and went to their respective cars, Georgia used the door handle to boost herself up and got into the passenger's seat.

"So.." Stiles began, Georgia fastened her seatbelt before raising an eyebrow. Stiles looked nervous, his hands gripped the steering wheel.

"So, is Scott meeting us there or are we picking him up?" Georgia asked, a knowing look in her eyes. Stiles spluttered, trying to make up an excuse but before he could come up with one the shorter girl shook her head, holding up a hand. Coach had made it well known to half of the student body that Scott McCall was not allowed to be in that dance, but he supposed Allison would have told Georgia anyway. Stiles only sighed in return and put the Jeep in gear.

"He's meeting us there."

/

It was beautiful, the flowing fabrics and lights made the gym look nice, at least before you were on the bleachers shielding Lydia from the view of any teachers while she took a swig of something strong and bitter behind you. But after those few minutes, it was really nice. Stiles had snagged a table and brought over punch- his eyes always searching to make sure _his_ best friend wasn't seen by Finstock. They hadn't danced together yet- but Georgia blamed that completely on Stiles. It seemed that every time Stiles would get the courage to ask her to dance, someone else would come and take her to the dancefloor. Georgia would have happily said no to the third party and danced with her so called date, except Stiles always backed down, so Georgia obliged them.

"Having fun?" Georgia asked Lydia, the strawberry blonde was twirling around, seemingly carefree at the moment. Georgia wondered if it was the alcohol or the fact Jackson looked just about ready to off himself.

"A joyous time, my dear friend." Lydia replied, her smile almost looked genuine. Georgia looked back at the soccer player she was dancing with and excused herself, but instead of going over to the table where Stiles fidgeting she instead went over to where Lydia hid her flask. Her heels clicking on the ground she sat down to Isaac Lahey.

"Do me a favor?" she asked, she knew him. Okay maybe she didn't know him well but she knew of him and that was enough to ask for a favor, right? Georgia didn't quite care at this point but instead looked around while he waited to ans`wer her. Her eyes quickly locked onto Stiles' who looked rather pissed, for lack of better word. She tilted her head to the side, a questioning look before asking the question again to the lacrosse player beside her.

"U-uh yea-yeah sure." Isaac replied, Georgia was about to ask him if he'd cover her while she took a swig but got cut off almost immediately.

"Georgia- let's dance. I want to dance with you right now, he can wait." Stiles said strongly, holding out his hand, "Please." he added as an afterthought. A smile crawled its way onto Georgia's face before reaching under the bleacher and giving the flask to Isaac.

"Keep it warm for me." she said in a mock whisper before getting up and putting her hand in Stiles' outstretched one. The music was loud, a remix of something, her smile not leaving her face when she linked their hands together. Stiles happily followed, letting her twirl. Her black hair bouncing when she did. Stiles swore he never seen her eyes that bright. It was only a few minutes after that they reached the center and the music slowed down.

"Convenient, did you plan this Stilinski?" she asked, Georgia's freckled cheeks heated up to a nice pink color before he shook his head.

"No, but I wish I had." he said, Georgia laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck. Hesitantly he put his hands on her waist, as if she was a glass doll.

"Do you like me?" Georgia asked, her face buried in his chest, she could've sworn she heard his heart skip a beat. When he didn't answer she continued.

"It's just I tried to be friends with you and up til now we haven't had more than a couple minutes alone. You ditch me and forget to answer- I just- I want to know if I'm bothering you, because if I am then I'll totally stop and you won't have to deal with me any-" she was going to continue except Stiles was laughing, like eye squinting happy laughing. Georgia furrowed her eyebrows- "Why are you laughing? I'm serious." she exclaimed, pouting.

"Because you could never bother me. You're like this angel that's everything good in the world and you think that I don't like you? It's ridiculous. Of course I like you." he said, not specifying just how much he liked her. Georgia seemed to notice a bit though because she had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"So, that whole thing about you liking Lydia isn't true either?" she asked, Danny had informed her and it wasn't a shock. Everyone loved Lydia, every boy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her or on her, it was something Georgia was already used to.

"Wha- No, I've moved on to liking another girl that's out of my league." he said, not looking her in the eye. Their bodies still swayed to the music, Georgia didn't look at him either.

"Who?" she asked, lifting her gaze to his, he finally met her gaze and one of his hands brushed away one of the flowers that came undone in her hair.

"Two guesses?" he offered, Georgia was overwhelmed. Not like she had been in the office with Scott McCall- this was different. She wasn't afraid or uneasy she was anxious and didn't want to admit what exactly she was anxious for. Georgia was so into the moment she could hardly realize it was her moving herself towards him until their bodies were practically molded together.

 _Stiles Stilinski is going to kiss me._

Their foreheads touched and she could see stars behind her eyelids. Then the music cut off, both the teens jumped back, the magic Georgia couldn't quite place fading.

"What-you don't think-no! Everyone dance! It's a party!" Finstock yelled from not too far away from him. It seemed like he was talking to-

"Danny? Scott?" Georgia asked, her brows furrowing. Stiles' hands dropped from her waist, a hand almost immediately going to the back of his neck- a nervous habit she noted.

"I guess that solves that problem." Stiles said, clearing his throat. Georgia looked back and him, shades of pink invading her cheeks.

"Yeah-"

"Have you seen Jackson?" Lydia asked, coming from what felt like thin air.

"No, he isn't in a corner sulking anymore?" Georgia asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Lydia shook her head, her brightly colored lips pressing together.

"If you're worried…"

"I am not worried." Lydia snapped, giving a scorching look like Georgia was hardly at the other side of nowadays.

"Whatever you say," Georgia started, Lydia rolled her eyes and turned around, "text me when you find him!" She yelled, the strawberry blonde didn't bother turning around. Georgia could see Stiles looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face from her peripheral vision, she met his gaze quicker this time, a small smile on her face.

"I-" Stiles started, and it sounded a lot like the start of an apology she _certainly_ didn't want to hear. The smile immediately disappeared and Georgia was quick to cut him off.

"I should go, help Lydia or- do something else. I'm sorry." She excused herself, moving through the crowd and out the gym doors, only making a pit stop to take the flask from Isaac and chug the remainder of the whiskey.

/

"Lydia? Bubby, where are you?" Georgia called out, stepping out into the cold winter night. She briefly regretted not grabbing her jacket on the way out. The gypsy was sitting on the steps of Beacon Hills High School when her hand reached up, playing with her pendant. The other reached for her phone to dial Jackson's number.

"Come on, Jax. Pick up." She mumbled, getting up from the steps and starting to walk to the lacrosse field. Once she was getting onto the field, her phone began to ring, looking down she saw it was Stiles.

"Hey, I'm sorry- I feel sick, I'm going to get a ride home with Jackson."

" _Oh, yeah,"_ he sounded disappointed, she didn't read into it, _"I can drive you- I'm not feeling too well anyway."_

"I don't think-"

Georgia stopped in her tracks, not noticing how her hand had opened to let the phone fall into the dewy grass.

"Georgia Gitane, you know- I've been watching you."

Peter Hale. Brother to Talia Hale, who was one of Mrs. Gitane's best friends. Peter Hale, the person she visited every month for the past year to practice her healing- because her mom said he was a lost hope anyway. He was standing in front of her- _healed._

"How-"

"I know- all the questions will be answered not to worry- but _you,_ aren't the person I want right now, sweetheart." Peter said, a sickly sweet smile on his lips. Georgia hardly had time to react before Peter appeared in front of her. Her heel clad feet tried walking backward, shakily looking for an escape.

"You're the Alpha." Georgia said, barely over a whisper. Peter raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

" _Oh,_ how clever you are, Georgia. Shame we won't have time to talk, my appointments here." Peter said, she didn't have time to reply before-like appearing from thin air- Peter took a crowbar and slammed it to Georgia's temple.

The last thing Georgia saw was a pale pink dress.


	5. Georgia Gets Popular

A/N: I don't own the Teen Wolf universe. I'm so shocked that people from Canada, Singapore and so many people from different countries are reading this story. I'm so happy with the views, so thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Georgia Gets Popular

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

It was a steady sound, something Georgia didn't feel in herself when she came to her senses. She could feel someone to her right, her eyes slowly cracked open, looking to where the heat was radiating.

A head of inky black hair and a hand gripping hers so tightly she wasn't sure if she could feel it.

"Dad?" Georgia said, her voice raw. His head whipped up, his eyebrows furrowed in, she immediately wished he didn't look so concerned.

"Georgia-you're awake _._ Your mother just went to get coffee." He explained, looking more relieved now.

"How long- what happened?" She asked, her less occupied hand reached up to hold a sore spot on her head.

"We don't know- when you got here, you were bleeding and the doctors were sure you wouldn't wake up. They wanted to do all sorts of test-"

"They didn't-"

"Of course not, they probably think we're nuts but- look at you. Less than 5 hours later and you're up. Your mother really is good with those heali-"

"Georgia- oh my precious baby!"

Her blonde hair was tied up, her eyes weren't nearly as bright and Georgia knew she's drained herself fixing her. Magic took a lot of energy, if she was as hurt as her dad said, her Mom needed to rest more than she did.

"Mom" Georgia said, smiling as much as she could, she didn't mind being caught in a sandwich of her parents, or the really sticky kisses from her mom that covered her face- why did she _always_ have to have lip gloss on?

"Can we leave now?" Georgia asked, looking wearily down at her finger that connected her vitals to the monitor.

"Leave?" The door opened, a head of curly hair entering the room. A clip board held to her chest with a confused expression.

"Yeah- I feel much better now." Georgia said, sitting up from her bed.

"When you came in here, you were losing enough blood that we didn't know if it'd stop. It's a miracle you're awake right now."

"But it did- and I feel much better." Georgia repeated, she was careful not to have to come out rude. Hospitals made her nervous, her mom had always healed her at home and being under surveillance made her feel vulnerable.

"Nurse McCall, I understand your hesitance," her father began, sitting up straight. "We're sure she'll be fine at home. Please get the forms." He said, not giving room to argue. Melissa opened her mouth to say something but instead left with a frustrated look on her face. Fifteen minutes later she was putting on sweatpants her mom brought from home and a Beacon Hills LaCrosse sweatshirt Jackson brought her in with. He was nowhere to be found and she'd be lying if she said it didn't worry her.

"There's one more thing we have to tell you, George." Her father began, once she was out of the room. She gave him a look to continue, wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.

"It's Lydia, she was- she was attacked."

"Where is she?" Georgia asked, "No, she's not- she can't be-"

"She's not dead, she's unconscious but- the Alpha bit her." Her mom continues, looking more than sympathetic. If the Alpha bit her, they couldn't heal her. Any supernatural based injuries were out of range for them, impossible to do. Georgia would feel herself tearing up- they'd kill her. Allison's parents would kill her best friend.

"I know this is hard but, do you remember anything?" Her mom asked, Georgia thought back.

"I remember, I left the gym and I was looking for Lydia, then," she hissed in pain, her head began to hurt again, her memory getting fuzzy. "I was on the lacrosse field, talking to _someone_ and then I saw Lydia and it's all black from there." She continued, shaking her head.

"Alright, call the sheriff and tell him just that." Her mom instructed to her father who began to dial. "If he wants to talk to her- it won't be tonight. Let's go home, you can visit Lydia tomorrow."

When Georgia woke up, her body felt great. Her head no longer hurt but the memory of the night before was still fuzzy. Her mom said it may have been from the magic, or the crowbar. Either way, right after breakfast she had rushed over to the hospital. Lydia was still unconscious and Melissa told her she'd be that was at least for the rest of today, not that it stopped her from staying. Her routine quickly got repetitive, she'd run into Allison the first day she visited Lydia and she filled her in on everyone. How Derek killed Peter, how Peter killed her Aunt, how her Aunt killed the rest of the Hales in a blazing fire years ago. And a more interesting fact about Scott, and how he was the Beta.

"Why won't you tell them?" Allison asked, shutting her locker. Scott and Stiles were across the school now and they were safe to talk.

"Because my parents said I can't, I fought with them all yesterday it's just- it's not the right time." Georgia explained, walking towards the bathroom.

"When's the right time coming?" Allison asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know." She admitted, "My family needs to stand by yours for now, I can't get involved any deeper than that for now."

"How am I supposed to keep it from Scott? From Stiles?" Allison asked, running a hand through her hair. Georgia didn't get a chance to reply before she saw two girls approaching, she gave Allison a look before taking a deep breath.

"Oh my god- G, you look so great today! Like better than you did during 3rd period." Linda exclaimed, her blonde hair bouncing.

"Thanks Lin, you're so sweet." Georgia said, Allison looked red from holding in her laughter.

"What do you use on your hair?" Harriet said, looking at her wavy black hair.

"Coconut oil." Georgia answered, as they practically dragged her away from her locker. This was exhausting and she was beginning to wonder why Lydia bothered with this. They were almost at the cafeteria when she saw Stiles around the corner at his locker. Georgia redirected them, walking over to him instead.

"Are you going to Warren's tonight?" Linda asked, twirling her hair.

"No, I'm not." Georgia said, "Stiles, hey- I got your text."

"What?" Stiles asked,confused. Georgia hadn't been talking to him, in her defense a lot of things had been going on. With Lydia gone, it moved Georgia up to the 'most popular girl' spot and she was borderline going insane.

"About that thing," she said, motioning with her eyes to the two lackeys that were more than oblivious.

"Oh- _right,_ yeah- it's more private if we could-"

"Absolutely- sorry girls I have to go." Georgia said, giving the two girls a mocking look as they hesitantly walked away. Once they were a safe distance away she turned back to Stiles.

"Thanks- they haven't left me alone for more than 5 minutes all day." Georgia admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No problem, I actually wanted to talk to you, I went to visit you at the hospital yesterday and they said you were checked out already- are you okay?" Stiles rambled, looking pointedly to the almost completely faded bruise on the side of her head.

"Yeah- they made it sound a lot worse than it was. I'm fine, I have to go- but thanks for the help." She said, quickly walking away. In truth, she wasn't mad at Stiles, but she couldn't be near him. He was in the middle of the supernatural world and until she could be completely honest with him- why would she build a relationship (any kind) built on lies. She could hear him call out for her but ignored the sound. Her hand reached up to hold her pendent to no avail- she'd lost it the night she was knocked out by Peter Hale. They'd get to find it but her parents _were_ out getting supplies for the week and hopefully they'd come back and do a locating spell for it.

Thankfully, Georgia was able to stay away from the loyal lackies until lunch time where they inevitably talked her ear off. After school she went directly to the hospital, it became a routine of sorts. She'd go to school, avoid the supernatural, eat lunch with Jackson, then visit Lydia. Once visiting hours were over she'd go into the waiting room and do her homework until Melissa kicked her out, or her parents called.

"Did you answer #9 yet?"

Oh, and Stiles. Stupid Stiles who wouldn't leave well enough alone. He refused to leave, claiming that he wanted to make sure Lydia was okay. Although, when Georgia asked if he wanted to see her to talk to her, he's refused- staying in the waiting room.

"23.81." Georgia answered, not looking up from her worksheet. "Hey, did you answer the word problem?"

"Which one?" Stiles asked, looking up.

"How many times must Georgia tell Stiles she's fine before Stiles believes her?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'll lay off if you get a MRI, or something that says you're okay- signed by a doctor." He claimed, closing his textbook.

"Can't you just trust that I'm okay?" Georgia asked, getting up and going towards the vending machines. Stiles followed her, abandoning his backpack on the chairs.

"Nope, not this one- on the next one maybe." He said, watching her out money into the machine and punch for the gummy bears that promptly came out.

"You really want to know-" Georgia said, letting her frustration show. Stiles didn't seem to notice since he punched in the number for a Reece's.

"Uh-yeah." He said, like it was obvious, his eyebrows knitting together when the Reece's wouldn't fall.

"I know-"

Glass shattering broke her train of thought.

"What the hell, Stilinski?" She said, looking at the vending machine between them. She would've said more if it wasn't for a piercing scream that shot through the hospital like a gunshot.

"Lydia!"

That night, even with her parents still gone she used up the last of the supplies on a tracking spell. Instead of trying to find her necklace, she used it on Lydia. She'd never tried it on humans before but she had to do _something._ Lydia was her best friend, and best friends don't let each other wander around naked getting hypothermia.

She'd set up a map of Beacon Hills on the floor in front of her. All of the herbs lined up and the ash in a pile covering where the compass would be on the map. Georgia looked down at her station, she always had supervision but it was the last thought in her mind when she wrote Lydia's full name at the top of the map.

"C'mon Georgia, you can do this." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She put one hand over the pile of sand and when she felt the energy resting on her palm opened her eyes. Her hand was glowing a muted purple color, the sand moving slowly. Putting all of her energy into concentrating on the ashes movement, she hardly could breath. Then it stopped moving, on the edge of the Beacon Hills forest. Georgia's eyes flashed to the top of the page where Lydia's name still was written.

"No, no, no, _no."_ She said, shaking her head. The name would've disappeared with completion of the spell- it wasn't finished. Georgia kept attempting to get the energy back with no avail. It was all she had. Her eyes teared up, the scribbled writing becoming more blurry. She kept trying and stared at the betraying ash. Minutes later she collapsed into tears. Where was her best friend? Where was Lydia Martin?

She wanted to stay in bed the next day for as long as possible, apparently the world had other plans for her. Kate Argent's funeral was later that day and Georgia was to attend on behalf of the Gitane's. Allison had called her sometime last night to tell her Scott had followed Lydia's scent to the Hale house but she was nowhere to be found. It was 12 when she heard a knock at her door, she'd been in the kitchen eating a bowl of oatmeal. The raven haired girl hadn't bothered getting dressed yet, keeping on her silk shorts Lydia bought her paired with a white loose tank top. Georgia walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She only hesitated for a minute before opening the door.

"Stiles, this isn't really an awesome time." Georgia said, a sullen expression on her face. She probably looked a mess. She'd spent the better part of the night trying to find ways to find Lydia and crying because she felt so helpless. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks flushed.

"I- I know. You weren't in school and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Stiles said, standing awkwardly at the door frame.

"I'm-" Georgia began, the words dying at her lips, instead she cleared her throat, "Any news?"

"No, not yet." Stiles said, shaking his head. Georgia nodded, opening the door wider and waving him in. He walked into the hallway.

"My parents went on vacation for the week, they're coming back in a few days. I'm okay, just worried." Georgia said, walking into the kitchen, aware that he's following her.

"Allison said you're going to the funeral today." Stiles said, sitting at the kitchen island table.

"I'll be there, are you going?" She asked, eating the last scoop of her oatmeal.

"You might see us, maybe." He said inconspicuously, Georgia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She began, putting her bowl into the sink. "I think it's sweet you're going to support Allison, by 'us' I assume you mean Scott will be hiding there with you?" She asked, sitting back at the island. Stiles turned a light shade of pink, shifting in his seat. His eyes shifted to the end of the counter where a rolled up paper laid, looking charred at the edges.

"What's that?" Stiles asked, going to reach for it. Georgia's eyes widened before she grabbed his hand, Stiles froze before turning back to Georgia who was shocked at her own actions.

"I'm just- I'm so worried for Lydia, she can be anywhere," She said, practically throwing herself on him, "She's somewhere cold and alone." She continued, hiding her face in his neck. He didn't hesitate when he wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. She vaguely felt bad for him wasting his sympathies on her. She discreetly pushed the paper off the table, hiding the map. He smelled like the woods and vanilla, she wondered if it was a cologne. Suddenly, her phone went off vibrating on the counter. They sprung apart and Georgia picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

" _Where the hell are you?"_ Jackson asked through the speaker.

"I- uh I had a doctor's appointment."

" _Sure George, don't forget dinners at mine tonight."_ Jackson said, she could practically hear his eyes roll. _"I'll see you later."_

"Okay- I won't, bye." Georgia said before hanging up the phone. After Stiles had already stood up, clearing his thought.

"I should probably go." Stiles said, motioning towards the door. Georgia only nodded, planning an outfit for Kate Argent's funeral.

The funeral grounds were littered with reporters and photographers, hungry for the new headline. Georgia fought her way threw them, her eyes finally landing on the sheriff.

"Georgia, if you need anything- let me know." he greeted, a solemn expression on his face.

"Thank you sheriff, if you'll excuse me." Georgia said, a ghost of a smile on her face. He nodded, pushing a reporter back. The Argents had already arrived, a seat next to Allison empty for her. She wore a long sleeved black dress that hung to her knees, a thick pair of tights, flats, and a dark grey peacoat Lydia got her last fall. Before she could get to her seat an older man raised himself from his chair, halting her.

"Hello young lady." He greeted, holding his hand out. She gave him a firm handshake before introducing herself.

"Sir, I'm Georgia Gitane, I'm sorry for your loss." She said respectfully. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chris Argent watching their exchange carefully.

"Thank you, Miss Gitane." He said, giving her a smile that seemed genuine. He released her hand and motioned her to take the seat next to Allison. Georgia expressed her sympathies to both of Allison's parents who thanked her as well before sitting next to the brunette.

"How are you holding up?" Georgia asked, putting a hand on her back.

"Better than I expected," she said, peeking over her shoulder. Georgia followed her gaze and saw Stiles and Scott ducking behind a gravestone. She shook her head, letting a small smile graced her lips.

"Feels like everything's falling apart." Allison said, sniffling. Georgia gave her a sympathetic look.

"Time heals all wounds." Georgia said, they quieted down only second later when the priest began talking.

After Kate Argent was firmly in the ground, Georgia was going home. She still had to finish an essay for tomorrow _and_ she'd missed the writing workshop. Unfortunately, Jackson wasn't picking up his phone. Georgia was pacing, she hadn't brought her car since she'd been picked up by Allison and she certainly wasn't going to ask the grieving girl to drop her off home. Thankfully only a few yards away she saw the sheriff.

"Would it be too early to call in that favor Sheriff?" Georgia said, walking up to the man. "I need a ride home."

"Not at all-" he started before turning his head back to his patrol car and sighing. "You'll have to deal with two delinquents I have in the back."

Georgia peeked over him, seeing a embarrassed Scott McCall and a smiling Stiles in the backseat.

"That'd be fine."

John opened the car door for her, allowing her to sit in the front seat before he got into the drivers.

"Hey G" Stiles greeted, Georgia raised an eyebrow at the boy, only a few people called her G, and one of them was missing. "I mean- what's up?"

Georgia didn't answer again, only looking at Scott, when Scott only have her an apologetic look she went back to looking at Stiles.

"I just left a funeral and my best friend is still missing." Georgia replied softly, the sheriff hadn't been paying attention, speaking into his microphone about-

"An attack on an ambulance?" Stiles said, pretty loudly. John looked at his son through the rear view mirror and gave him a stern look. Pulling up to the Stilinski household he said something Georgia couldn't catch into the walkie talkie.

"Stiles, drive Georgia home." He ordered, the two boys in the back clambered out, "I really have to-"

"It's no problem, I'll get a ride from Stiles. Thank you." Georgia said politely, getting out of the car too. However when she got out instead of seeing two boys she only saw one.

"Stiles, where did Scott go?" Georgia asked, it was starting to get dark out and colder. She found herself wishing she'd brought a scarf along as well.

"Uh- he had to go, his mom called him." Stiles said, his words jumpy. He began to walk towards his blue jeep, Georgia followed.

"So instead of getting a ride-" Georgia began before shaking her head, "Nevermind, just take me home."

The ride was silent for the first few minutes. Georgia didn't give him directions and Christmas music filled the car.

"You like Christmas music?" Georgia asked, brushing a wavy strand of hair behind her ear. Stiles didn't take him eyes off the road.

"You like Christmas music." He replied, Georgia's eyebrows scrunched together.

"How do you know that?" She asked, trying to think back.

"You don't-" Stiles began before seeing her confused expression and nodding, "When I drove you home from Connors- you said you liked Christmas music. I've never really listened to it but- I don't know I kind of like it now." Stiles rambled. Georgia giggled, making him swell with pride. _He_ made _her_ laugh.

"Well- I _do_ like Christmas music, but if you want me to show you some other songs I can burn you a CD." She offered, seeing Stiles' blank expression she continued, "I know it's old fashioned-ish and I could just send you a list of something but-"

"No- it's perfect, I'd love that." Stiles responded, giving her a bright smile.

"I have to warn you, it's a lot of cheery music, Lydia calls it 'alien dance music', but I think she secretly likes it." Georgia said, seeing her house.

"What kind?" Stiles asked, pulling into her driveway.

"One of my favorites is _Young Blood_ by The Naked and the Famous. It makes me want to get up and dance and it just feels like the perfect song to have this really crappy montage to." Georgia started, a smile growing on her face, "I'm talking too much, and I have to go." Georgia finished, grabbing her bag.

"I- I'm sorry, about Lydia." Stiles blurted out, Georgia froze, her eyes meeting his.

"Not your fault," Georgia replied, opening the door, "Just make sure I'm the first they call."

It was exactly 103 minutes later when Stiles Stilinski called her.

"Hello?"

" _G?"_

"Lydia?" Georgia said into the phone, although she knew it was her, she grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter, abandoning the math worksheet.

"Where are you? I'm coming now, oh my- you're okay. Right? Are you okay?" Georgia asked, slipping on her sneakers.

" _I'm fine, I think."_

Georgia made Lydia stay on the line with her until she got to the scene. With an extra set of clothes in hand she shut off her car, hanging up her phone and getting out of the car as quickly as possible. She saw caution tape first, then she saw Lydia. Her hair frizzed with leaves and her body was smudged with dirt but by the sour expression on her face, she seemed okay.

"Lydia!" Georgia called out, a cool air of relief hitting her after days of worry. They hugged before, like other best friends did, but Georgia hugged Lydia today like she wouldn't let go. Lydia practically dissolved into tears once the EMT left them alone.

"My mom's on her way." Lydia said, sniffling.

"I can sleep over- my parents are out of town." Georgia offered, Lydia only got to nod before her mom ran over, going over to her in hysterics. Georgia decided it was best to leave them alone for now and walked away.

"Stiles?" Georgia called out, looking around the crime scene, only a few seconds later chestnut eyes peeked from behind a baby blue jeep. Georgia ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly at the taller boy who turned a bright red. He tried to splutter out a reply but when she kissed his cheek any thought of a reply left his mind completely.

"For telling me, it means a lot." Georgia said, smiling at him. Stiles brought one of his hands to the back of his neck and made a sort of scoffing noise.

"I have something to tell you-" she continues, holding one of his forearms, to hell with it. Her parents were wrong, and she wanted to be on the right side. At this moment, Stiles was the one that needed her help, not the Argents. "I'm-"

"Georgia, are you ready to go?" Lydia's mom asked, a few feet away. One arm was around Lydia and the other hand clenched around the key to her car.

"I'll- I'll meet you there, I brought my car." Georgia called back, holding up her own keys. Her mom only nodded, leading Lydia back to their car.

"What were you saying?" Stiles asked, she turned back around, her mouth open. She should tell him, she should be _honest._ Why couldn't she bring herself to say it?

"I'm-" she began, before shaking her head, "I'm really glad I met you Stiles." she finished, Stiles looked confused, she couldn't give him the answers he deserved- not yet.

"So I go galavanting in the woods for a few days and suddenly you're number one?" Lydia asked, both girls were in bed, lying next to each other and staring at the ceiling. Georgia let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm sure you'll go back to 'most popular girl' tomorrow, at least I'm hoping. Those girls and exhausting." Georgia complained.

"Was Jackson worried?" Lydia asked, somewhere just above a whisper.

"I was worried, Allison was worried." she avoided, Jackson had asked her about Lydia, he had even texted her tonight. But it wasn't a good idea to let Lydia believe they might get back together. Honestly, Georgia had always rooted for them- but after the harsh break up, she didn't want them together anymore. Lydia didn't question her, instead letting out a matching sigh.

"At least I've got you, Peaches." Lydia said, closing her eyes.

"You'll always have me, Bubby."


	6. Georgia Becomes Swiss

A/N: You might have gotten an alert that this was up earlier, it was but I accidentally put up the unedited version. Sorry for that. I appreciate every single view this story gets, so again thank you to the people who have bothered to read this. Special thank you to the reviewers: ManthaKate, , Aplin, HH-dutchfangirl, AnneAC, MiaR and guest _!_

Georgia Becomes Swiss

Her parents were coming home tomorrow morning, something she was relieved beyond belief for. Georgia wasn't sure how long she could stand Beacon Hills without her parents near her. She'd spent the past few days at Lydia's house. Lydia had (finally) been cleared by both doctors and her mother to go back to school so Georgia had agreed to pick up both her and Allison tomorrow morning. Unfortunately for her, the last night of being alone didn't stay as uneventful. The raven haired girl was practically asleep when she heard it, light footsteps outside her door and she knew it couldn't be her parents. Her eyes snapped open, grabbing for the crutch she'd dug up from the basement only a few days ago.

"Put it down." A deep voice resonated, flicking on her lights. Georgia sat up, her eyes landing on a dark figure-

"Derek?" Georgia asked, her mind still foggy from almost being asleep.

"Oh- so you do know my name isn't Miguel." He retorted, his arms crossed against his chest. She tugged the blanket up to her chest, suddenly aware of the grown man in her room.

"I know enoug-"

" _Georgia Gitane._ You know I didn't recognize you until someone told me your last name. Then, I remembered, you didn't come over much but- you always did like playing in the garden." Derek said, casually walking around her room.

"What are you doing here?" Georgia asked, in an almost hostile tone. Derek put his hands up, almost to say he wasn't looking for a fight. She noticed the smirk on his lips and could feel the confusion show on her face.

"I'm here because I need you. You know every pack could use someone like you-" he began, suddenly he was sitting next to her on her bed, "smart, beautiful...powerful."

"I'm not powerful, and I-" Georgia hesitated, "I'm certainly not joining _any_ pack."

Derek expression became slightly amused, "They don't know." Derek concluded, when Georgia didn't answer he only became more amused.

"Don't tell them." Georgia pleaded, Derek raised an eyebrow, not speaking a word.

"I'll help you, but I'm not part of anyone's pack, that's the most I can do right now." She blurted out, she saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance but he quickly covered it. Derek got up, giving her one last smirk before going toward her window.

"If you change your mind, I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

"Georgia! Dear!" her mother's shrill voice yelled from downstairs, Georgia finished putting the small rubber band at the end of her fishtail braid and bounded down the stairs.

"Mom!" Georgia yelled back, hugging the blonde who was standing in the kitchen.  
"I wish we could've came earlier, but we took the earliest flight back from Brazil." she said, shaking her head, "Did you meet that man, Gerard? I know they called in people for the funeral."

"Uh- Allison's grandfather? Yeah, I spoke to him there." Georgia replied, looking around confused, "Where's dad?"

"Oh- he went down to the shop, just to make sure everything is still in check." she explained, rolling her eyes. Her father was a bit anal about his shop, he needed everything organized and right. So, when they went on big trips like this the first thing he did was check back on everything there, most of the time staying there for hours before coming back home again.

"How has it been? Next time I don't care if you miss a few days, you're coming with us." Her mom said, holding her shoulders.

"It's fine, everything's finally starting to calm down." Georgia said wearily, "Well, in comparison to the past few days."

The older woman gave her a sympathetic look before putting the smile back onto her lips, "Well, you won't be going to school today so you can go drop off the girls and come right back. We have plenty of things to go over, and since you didn't use the locating spell on your necklace, we need to do that today." she began, suddenly walking around the kitchen looking like she had just about a million things to do, she grabbed a box from the counter and pushed it into her hands, "Give that to Stiles, would you?"

"Mom- I can't leave Lydia, it's her first day-"

"Back, I know. Walk her to class then, but right now training you is more important than one day of school. Now go, get on now!" she said, rushing her out of the kitchen. Georgia gave her mom a funny look before rushing back into her room and finishing getting ready. She didn't have much else to do, looking in the mirror she debated changing, since now she'd be spending the day with her mother. Her black hair was in a messy looking bun on top of her head and she had on a simple loose dark green dress. She slipped on her black heels and grabbed her keys, heading for the door.

"I can't believe you're leaving me on my first day back." Lydia said, glaring at Georgia.

"My mom didn't really leave any room for me to argue." Georgia replied, looking to Allison for help.

"I'll be there to walk you there, and Georgia's picking us up." Allison said quickly, putting a hand on both their shoulders. Lydia grumbled and looked out the window. Georgia pulled into a parking spot and sighed when Lydia got out of the car, not sparing a glance at her.

She'd get over it, Lydia knew how much Georgia cared about her. Allison stayed by her side, Lydia walking behind the pair.

"I'll talk to her." Allison promised, giving her a half smile. She trailed back, leaving Georgia in front of them as they walked up the stairs.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They called in a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying, 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia replied, flipping her hair. Georgia couldn't roll her eyes hard enough.

"Are you ready for this?" Georgia asked, her hand on the door handle. Allison repeated the question when Lydia didn't answer. Lydia rolled her eyes, giving both her and Allison a look.

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia said, stepping ahead of Georgia. The second the three girls entered the entire hallway became silent, all eyes on Lydia.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered sarcastically, Lydia didn't react, taking a deep breath but didn't walk forward. Georgia linked her arm with Lydia's and shared a look with the strawberry blonde who strutted down the hallway by her side.

Lydia had to go 15 minutes early to class and it gave Georgia enough time to find Stiles and get out before first period officially started. She saw him standing at his locker, Scott by his side. They were whispering about something, they were so immersed they didn't hear her approach them.

"Isaac? Why turn him?" Stiles asked, slamming his locker. Georgia's eyebrows scrunched together, listening closely.

"Derek-"

"Is absent, yeah, Derek Rojas. Hey Georgia, what's up?" Stiles said, cutting Scott off when he saw Georgia only a couple feet away. Georgia waved with one hand, holding the box in the other hand.

"Hey Stiles, Scott." she replied, a small smile on her face. "My parents just got back and they brought this back for you and your dad." she said, handing him the box.

"It's probably just a really tacky shirt. They always get really tacky shirts when they're on vacation." Georgia said, shrugging.

"That's okay. Absolutely fine." he said, hastily putting the box into his backpack.

"What were you guys talking about?" Georgia asked casually.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just- guy talk. Cars, Lacrosse, boring things like that." Stiles replied, Georgia tilted her head to the side.

"I quite like lacrosse talk, I help Jackson a bit with his playbook." Georgia informed, "I'm not too great with cars though." she admitted, her father didn't force learning more than changing her tires, something she was grateful for.

"Really?" Scott asked, an interested look on his face, Georgia nodded. Now that he was back with Allison, Georgia didn't feel any resentment towards him from the whole coach office fiasco.

"Still haven't found your necklace?"

"No, I've had it forever too, I don't feel right without it." Georgia admitted, Stiles nodded, feeling apologetic. Scott chatted with her for a few more minutes before the warning bell sounded.

"Oh, well I suppose I'll see you later." she said.

"We- we actually have first period together- if you, I mean if you want we can walk together." Stiles offered messily.

"As lovely, as that would be, I'm skipping the day." Georgia said, rocking on her heels, which was actually a little difficult to do in heels.

"Skipping? Why?" Scott questioned, grabbing his own textbook from his locker.

"My parents just got back and I need to help them unpack, grocery shop, all that." Georgia answered before starting to walk backward, away from the two boys. "I'll see you soon." she promised, leaving the school and hoping for a few regular hours to follow.

She got the few hours, unfortunately with Beacon Hills being _Beacon Hills._ The Raven haired girl was able to pick up Lydia and Allison, drop them off and go most of the day without a blip in the radar. But trouble always came up, it started in the form of a phone call this time around. A few phone calls if she was being honest. Gerard Argent was wary of the truce with the Gitane's. Apparently he wouldn't have any tolerance for anything supernatural. They'd barely gotten a free pass according to Chris Argent. He warned them of being carefully and not stepping a toe out of line. Her father had been furious. How dare he? He understood that it was a hard loss, to lose a daughter. But to then threaten his? Threaten his own family? The man was out of his mind. Thankfully, Georgia's mom was able to calm him down but it left Georgia to wonder who exactly should she be siding with right now. Georgia's mom had showed her each of the herbs that they'd brought back, and had her do a tracking spell on her necklace. She finally got the location, writing it down on her phone she headed out. She'd already changed from this morning, opting for a pair of light wash jeans and a solid dark gold sweater. She didn't realize whose house she was in front of until she got out of her car.

"No way." she mumbled to herself, she was in front of the Stilinski household. She debated not going inside for a few minutes before going up to the door. She rang the doorbell twice and waited. The lights in the livingroom was on, and the patrol car was in the driveway, although Stiles' jeep wasn't.

"Georgia- oh, what can I do for you?" Sheriff Stilinski said, he looked tired.

"Stiles just has my history book, I wanted to pick it up." she said, pointing towards the stairs that would lead up to his room. The older man rubbed a hand over his face before nodding, opening the door wider for her to get in.

She said her thanks before walking up the stairs. It wasn't as hard to find as Georgia thought it was going to be, her amulet was sitting on his bedside table. She grabbed it quickly, she could hardly hear the door downstairs open and close. Her fingers traced over it, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Georgia?"

Georgia shut her eyes, feeling like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar before she remembered why exactly she was here. Georgia turned around, the necklace held tightly in her hand.

"Why do you have my necklace?" Georgia asked sharply, her gaze was accusing and held steadily on Stiles. His mouth opened and closed, not forming any words.

"It's been missing since the dance, have you had it this whole time?" she asked, stepping forward.

"I can explain, I-" Stiles began before she scoffed.

"I thought- why would you lie to me?" Georgia said, feeling hurt. Stiles shook his head, he couldn't very well tell her that Derek had given it to him earlier that day at the police station. He was still wondering himself why Derek had it, he'd told him to ask her about it but apparently he wouldn't have anytime to think about it. He paused too long, thinking too much.

"I thought we were friends." Georgia said, her lip twitching. The necklace helped her keep her friends safe, she could have _found_ Lydia with the necklace, dammit. Despite her best efforts, her eyes started to tear without her permission.

"I- we are friends." Stiles replied, stepping towards her.

"No, we're not." Georgia responded, practically a whisper. She brushed past time, his hand reached out to grab her arm, catching it before she left the room.  
"Let me explain-" Stiles began, his voice bordering anger.

"Don't talk to me Stilinski." Georgia said, snatching her arm back and walking away. Her phone rang as she got into the car.

"What is it?" Georgia asked, still annoyed she started her car.

"I- Isaac Lahey's a werewolf and there's some random _fucking_ lizard creature almost killed me and I can't tell my parents and I need to sleepover." Allison said in one breath.

"Give me 3 minutes and then come outside." Georgia said in a much softer voice, there was no escaping it anymore.

It'd been two days since she spoke to Stiles, or Scott for that matter. Lydia, shockingly, still wasn't accepted back as the most popular girl and it was starting to get on Georgia's nerves.

"Hey G, want to be my partner?" Connor asked, Georgia smiled. Connor had been talking to her again, even after the whole dance fiasco. She welcomed the distraction, nudging him playfully.

"I don't know, are you going to leave me behind?" Georgia teased, the tall boy wrapped an arm around her waist, laughing.

"No way," he denied before Coach's whistle went off. Georgia looked at the source only to see Coach snatching his whistle back from Stiles who was completely red in the face. Connor let his hand fall back to his side and shrugged. Lydia tugged her away, walking towards Allison instead.

"So, you and Connor?" Allison asked, she still looked shaken. Her family started her training last night, Georgia didn't know much about hunter training but she imagined that it wasn't similar to her easy going training.

"He's nice, thinks I'm pretty, doesn't lie." Georgia listed, ticking them off with her fingers. Allison gave her a sharp look, which she deserved. She was lying, but it was for the right reasons. What reason does he have to keep her necklace? It didn't work unless she had it, in anyone else's' hands, gypsy or not, it was just a pretty necklace. One that was tucked under her gym t-shirt.

"I personally think you'd be adorable together, plus you're taking interest in boys and schools still in session." Lydia said, smiling.

"Thanks, Bubby." Georgia said, seeing that the current pair were almost to the bottom she walked closer to the mat, calling over to Connor, "Are you coming?" Connor jogged over to her side.

Stiles had the urge to shove Connor away, he'd been regretting taking that stupid necklace from Derek. He should have left it at the station, or hid it better. In his defense, he was going to call her that night, he just didn't have the time too. He certainly didn't think that she'd show up at his house. Stiles never found out why she was there in the first place. He glared at Connors back and they climbed up the wall. Her foot slipped every other time she put her foot down on a rock, making him nervous. Her laughter blended with the mindless chatter of the rest of the gym class, but he could still hear it clearly.

"Dude-" Scott started, looking at this best friend sympathetically.

"I know, she can't know but- have you ever thought it was even a little suspicious? How could she be close with the Argents and not know anything? Maybe- maybe she's a hunter." Stiles asked, Allison told them Georgia was clueless but they didn't fully believe that, or at least Stiles didn't. Admittedly he'd been pushing it since he wasn't to tell her. If she knew about something he'd be able to convince Scott to tell her, at least then he had a chance of her talking to him again. Scott looked at Georgia who stumbled the last few feet coming down, landing on her butt.

"Somehow, I don't think so." Scott replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine-I'm going to prove you wrong. Georgia- she's part of this somehow, and when I find out, I'm going to tell you 'I told you so.'" Stiles rambled before Scott walked away, going to climb the wall with Allison. While looking for Lydia, who snuck away to the bathroom, Georgia locked eyes with Stiles. She felt a twinge of guilt, he probably didn't deserve the cold shoulder she was giving him. Maybe only 80% of it. Part of it was her frustration, she hated secrets. Holding secrets from Lydia used to be a full time job, now she was stretched so thin she was practically see through. Either way, for now she didn't approach him, instead walking over to Connors group and standing there.

"Come with me to get water?" Connor asked after a few minutes, Georgia's eyes flashed over to Coach who was setting up Stiles and a blonde girl to climb the wall.

"Sure." She said, following him out of the gymnasium. He made her feel nervous, her mind was always working to find conversation topics to fill any silent breaks. She wanted them to get along, something that would be normal, untouched by the supernatural.

"You haven't gone out in a while." Connor mentioned, opening his bottle of water.

"I guess so-" she began, shrugging, "I just haven't been in the mood."

"Too busy babysitting Lydia?"

"Something like that"

Worried was something Georgia always was. Apparently she had reason to be worried and Jackson raising his voice at someone in the hallway. Lydia cowered against the wall as he screamed and Georgia went completely red mode.

"You ruin everything!"

"Get away from her!" Georgia yelled, shoving Jackson away, "What the hell is going on here?" Georgia continued, looking from Lydia to Jackson.

"Stay away from me!" Jackson yelled at Lydia before stalking down the hallway. Georgia was at a loss of words when she looked over back at Lydia. Lydia's eyes were trained on Jackson's back, watching him walk away until he turned the corner. Georgia could see the way her eyes were quickly becoming glassy.

"Lyd-" Georgia began, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Lydia snapped, taking back her shoulder, turning around and heading down the hallway without a look back.

"What are you doing tonight?" Allison asked, setting her lunch down next to hers. Georgia pushed her mash potatoes around with her fork, shrugging. Allison gave her a look, nudging her with her own shoulder.

"C'mon, I told you Lydia's fine, well- as fine as usual. She's probably already home taking pictures of herself." Allison said, sighing.

"Lydia's never stayed mad at me for over an hour. She hasn't replied to me in two." Georgia said, waving at Danny when he sat down.

"She'll get over it." the brunette comforted, before looking over to where Scott and Stiles were sitting. They were both looking over to the table, somewhat discreetly, Stiles gave Allison a thumbs up, to which she just looked back at Georgia.

"So, tonight?" Allison pressed, Georgia looked at Allison weirdly.

"I don't have any plans, why?" Georgia answered, taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Do you like ice skating?"


	7. Georgia Goes Hunting

A/N: Wow, seven chapters in and we're officially on Ice Pick. It's only the third episode in and it's a lot of writing, which is something I was really happy about. I definitely wanted to go slow and take my time when it came to developing a storyline and although I'm not completely satisfied with this story I'm content at the pace and length I'm at. Thanks again for any views and reviews!

Georgia Goes Hunting

Georgia never really got angry, being angry at Stiles felt foreign. So when Allison kept asking her to come to this mystery location with them, she made the decision to let it go. No matter how awkward it might be, considering Georgia was informed of basically everything, Allison knew Georgia knew everything, Scott and Stiles thought Georgia was clueless and she was hoping Derek wouldn't leave any clues for them to pick out to add to the web of lies she found herself tangled in.

"Ready?" Allison asked, fixing her own leather jacket in the mirror. They'd decided to get ready at Georgia's house. Lydia, although she refused to go, helped them get ready. It wasn't as if she was invited, but Georgia had practically begged her for an hour to go anyway despite the nervous look Allison had on her face. Was there an argument she wasn't made aware of? When Georgia picked up the strawberry blonde she knew all was forgiven since Lydia had immediately launched into a story about an upperclassmen and Georgia listened the best she could.

"Practically, did you tell Connor you're going on a date tonight?" Lydia said, clipping back a braided strand of Georgia's hair to the back of her head.

" _Date?_ This isn't a date. Anyway, even if it was," Georgia began, giving a sharp look to Lydia, "which it _isn't,_ it's none of Connor's business since _we_ aren't dating."

Lydia rolled her eyes while Allison laughed, fixing her nails. Georgia got up from the chair where Lydia had been doing her hair. Going to her closet she thought about what jacket to pick. She could hear Allison's chatting on the phone behind her. Lydia had plugged in her headphones, posing on Georgia's bed for her selfies.

Georgia looked at her outfit, she'd gone pretty simple. Lydia had let her borrow a mahogany colored high waisted skater skirt that she paired with a white long sleeved v neck that stopped about an inch before her skirt began. Georgia opted for her black knitted cardigan that kept her warmer than it looked like it adding a pair of stockings she was ready to go.

"She looks fine to me." Allison said to her dad, looking at Lydia. "I got to go." She said, hanging up the phone. Just as she brought her phone back from her ear when Scott texted her that they were outside.

"Alright, they're here." Allison announced, throwing a pillow from Georgia's chair at Lydia to get her attention. Georgia laughed when Lydia threw it back, taking off her headphones.

"Rude, it's a wonder boys like you." Lydia said, sliding on her heels. Georgia chose to wear flats since she knew they would have to change later. She put a pair of socks into her purse for later as well.

"If I need any advice I'm sure I'll go to you." Allison retorted, grabbing her bag from the chair. Georgia rolled her dark eyes, motioning towards the door.

"If you two are done-"

(&&* time

The ride to the ice skating rink was relatively comfortable, the car was filled with the top hits and Allison and Scott filled in any silent moments. Georgia entertained herself by playing on her phone and Stiles concentrated on driving for the most part, his eyes taking away from the road only to change the station once in awhile.

"I thought this place closed at 6?" Georgia asked, not seeing any cars in the parking lot beside theirs.

"It does, but _Stiles_ has the key." Scott said, putting down the front seat so the two girls could get out.

"Is this illegal?" Allison asked, a smile on her face as Scott grabbed her hand in his.

"We'll be fine." Stiles consoled, jiggling the key in the lock before it opened. His lanky fingers switched on the light and Georgia was pretty amazed. It was a pretty romantic scenery, Allison must be thrilled.

"I'll get the shoes," Scott said, dragging Allison with him to the booth.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Georgia asked, a small smile on her face.

"15 minutes tops, pretty sure Scott won't want to be near smelly shoes." Stiles replied, for the first time that night Georgia looked at him.

"About the nec-" Stiles began, only to have Georgia cut him off.

"Stiles-"

"No, you need to know. Derek Hale gave it to me at the- well where isn't important. But I didn't-"

"Derek Hale?" Georgia asked, the smile she had slipping off her face. Her mind faced when she saw Stiles become confused, "Didn't he try to kill you guys at the school?" She added quickly.

"Yeah- that's the one-" Stiles began, flinching when he heard the lie Scott decided on.

"What were you doing with him?" Georgia asked, tilting her head to the right, "What did he say?"

If Derek thought he could tell them _her_ secrets he had another thing coming. And then to ask her for help? He was insane.

"Nothing, he said he found it on the ground and asked me to return it. I was going to call you the minute I got home but when I did you were already there." Stiles quickly rambled, Georgia seemed in thought so he continued, "Why were you there anyway?"

"I was there to confess my love to you." Georgia said, breaking her facade when Stiles turned a beet red. "I left my chemistry book when you invited me over, I was picking it up." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh- I totally knew tha-"

"5 and a half for G!" Allison said, coming up from behind them and giving Georgia her shoes. Scott trailed behind before giving Stiles' his as well.

(&&*time

"Have you ever ice skated before?" Stiles asked, lacing his skates. Georgia was doing the same to his left, Allison and Scott already on the ice.

"Uh- see I was quizzing myself on geography when everyone else was playing sports and getting hand eye coordination. I went once last year because Lydia forced me, I was practically glued to the wall." Georgia admitted, finishing trying the left skate. Stiles helped her up from the bleachers carefully, laughing only for a second.

"That's cool though, at least have one thing over you." Stiles said, puffing his chest out.

"I've seen you play lacrosse Stiles, you don't have _that_ much over me." Georgia teased, laughing when Stiles glared at her.

"Do you want me to leave you or something?" Stiles asked jokingly, Georgia shrugged.

"It would be a whole lot more fun for you, I'm pretty sure I'm only here as a cover anyway." She said, motioning towards Allison who was trying to teach Scott how to skate. Stiles opened his mouth to protest but as it happened, nothing dared to come out.

"I'll teach you, you can't be worse than Scott."

As it so happened, turns out she was just as bad as Scott, which she expected. She'd fallen down at least 15 times before she was able to move a couple feet off the wall. She was happy to report that she did skate around the whole rink _twice._ Even if it was while latching on pretty tightly to Stiles waist. He was a good teacher, but she wasn't lying. After the 23rd time she crashed into the wall, Georgia was ready to take a break.

"Come on, I'll beat you at that deer hunting game." Georgia said, tugging on his hand to take her out of the rink. She's been relying on him a lot for the past 2 hours, she made sure to thank him to at least _trying_ to teach her.

"-even though I already told you it was pointless to." Georgia finished, pulling the trigger on the fake shot gun, hitting a moose.

"S' not pointless, you can officially stand on your own." Stiles pointed out, missing his target.

"Either way, thank you Stiles." Georgia said sincerely, putting down her fake gun.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" Stiles asked, putting down his bright blue colored fake gun. Georgia looked over his shoulder at Allison and Scott. They were smiling, skating hand and hand, she wasn't sure what she was laughing at but they looked genuinely happy.

"I don't believe in the whole 'starting over' concept, it's stupid. No human can just forget things that happened. It's important to know things that happened, it- it develops us as a race, as people. We're not 'starting over." she finalized, pursing her lips, "When I first began to speak to you, it was for them," she said, motioning over to the couple. "I guess things just got out of hand-" she continued before cutting herself off, "I won't be mad anymore." She concluded, he looked pleased to say the least. Her phone went off just then, pulling up to her ear, she turned away from Stiles.

"I-Oh my-" Lydia's frantic voice came clear through.

"What? Lydia, what is it?" Georgia said, her eyes widening at her best friends tone.

"I _saw_ it, I don't- how- I'm-" Lydia got out between heavy sobs.

"Lyd? I'm on my way okay? Just tell me where you are."

"I'm, I'm on Maple Ave." Lydia answered, starting to catch her breath. Maple Ave? It was only a block away, what the hell was she doing over here?

An hour later Lydia and Georgia were laying on Georgia's bed with junk food surrounding them.

"I'm sorry I took you from your date." Lydia said, giving Georgia an apologetic look.

"I'm not, my best friend needed me, it's not a big deal." Georgia began, her words mumbled because of the food in her mouth. " _And it wasn't a date._ "

"And for not telling Allison." Lydia added, this time looking at the tv.

"Why didn't you want her to know anyway?"

"Half of the school still thinks I'm crazy for running in the woods last year, think of it as one less person who thinks I'm completely crazy." Lydia explained. "The last thing I want is another person finding out I'm- I'm seeing things."

"You're not crazy, Lydia." Georgia retorted, "We will figure this out, I promise."

She wasn't sure if she could keep the promise but she'd try. Lydia gave her a small smile, laying back on the pillows, "Together?"

"Always," Georgia replied, scoffing, "Did you have any doubts?"

Lydia slept over that night and Georgia drove them both to school. Allison didn't meet them in the lockers before homeroom like usual but both of the girls brushed it off. Especially after Allison got Lydia in a good mood by telling her everything about the night before. She divulged details of Scott's balance and their cute photo booth picture that she'd left at home. Georgia was sure it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact werewolves had reflective eyes. Of course at lunch Allison took a while before getting to their table, Lydia only rolled her eyes, muttering.

"I hope she doesn't actually think she's being discreet." Georgia only took another bite of her luke warm salad, shrugging her shoulders. With her family having constant eyes around the school, it wasn't a shock that Allison didn't speak directly to Scott during school hours.

"Hey G, have any plans tonight?" Connor asked, turning away from Danny and toward her. Georgia barely felt Lydia nudged her, after swallowing she answered.

"A really intense study session for history."

"You have Williams, right?" He asked, taking a sip of his water. Georgia only nodded, not paying too much attention as she saw Stiles and Scott rush out of the lunchroom.

"-ok?" Georgia looked back over to Connor who obviously waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth, not wanting to admit she wasn't listening, she did what Lydia had trained her to do.

"Yeah, sure." She said, smiling. Beside her she could hear Lydia scoff, sending her a surprised look. Georgia looked confusedly back at her then back at Connor who seemed quite happy with himself.

"Great, I'll see you later!" He said, getting up, but not before kissing her on the cheek. _He kissed her on the cheek._ Kissed her.

"What did I just agree to?" Georgia asked, turned towards Lydia who was smiling, shaking her head.

"You, my dear friend, just agreed to help him study." Lydia said, giggling. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head once more. "I should have known that you weren't listening. You have that ridiculous no boys rule, oh honey."

Georgia cursed under her breath, the previous smile slipping off her lips, "What are the chances he only wants to study?"

"Slim to none."

Georgia sent her friend a pathetic look, her GPA wasn't going to suffer for the jock.


	8. Georgia Heals

A/N: The last chapter was really short so here's the next one that's not as much of a filler as the last. Hope you like it!

Georgia Heals

Georgia dropped Lydia off home and went straight home. Her mom was too immersed in cooking that she hardly noticed her come in. To her surprise, when she got to her room she saw Allison sitting on her bed, a pensive look on her face.

"If you wanted to come over, you could have asked me you know." Georgia said, putting down her backpack. She didn't bother sitting down, instead going over to her bookcase and looking for her history book.

"Do you ever regret it?" Allison started, biting her bottom lip. Georgia sent her a questioning look, Allison caught it and took a breath in. "I mean, you keep everything from Lydia. You would've kept everything from me too, if our family didn't already know each other." Her voice was almost biting, Georgia could tell she was annoyed or angry about something and admittedly, if anyone else had given her a bad attitude she wouldn't have gave a second thought about it. But coming from Allison in an accusing tone, she listened.

Georgia felt a pang of anger, her eyebrows furrowed as Allison went on, "You have so many secrets. Don't you just regret not telling at least Lydia? And you know Scott's part of this world already and you haven't told him-"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have already told Lydia if I could?" Georgia asked calculatingly, looking at Allison with a bewildered expression, "I do it because I'm trying to protect her. You, of all people, should know what that's like. Damn straight I don't regret not telling her."

Allison stood up from her bed, running a hand through her hair.

"And what about Scott? Stiles? Why not them?"

"Because they don't need me yet!" Georgia practically yelled, "I was normal!" She continued, her eyes tearing up, "Sure, when I went home I did my training, but I didn't have to worry about teen wolves! The closest I got to a werewolf was reading about them, so I'm _so_ sorry Allison. I'm sorry if I'm trying to hang on to the last bit of normalcy that I've ever had in my entire fucking life!" Georgia ended, her eyes shutting. After a few seconds of silence, she shook her head. "I'm-"

"No," Allison said, cutting her off, Georgia looked at the taller brunette who was looking at the ground, "Don't apologize, I was out of line. I-It's just that, I've been stressed out and I'm totally taking it out on you. I do get it, last year my biggest problem was trying to find a paint color for my room."

Georgia gave her a small smile, sitting down on the bed. Allison followed her lead, sitting next to her.

"I'm going to tell them, I promise." Georgia said, Allison leaned her head on Georgia's shoulder.

"When you decide to, I'll be there."

"If only you'd be here for my 'study date' with Connor." Georgia pouted. Allison lifted her head up, looking shocked.

"You're dating Connor? B-But I thought maybe Stiles-" Allison started, looking nervous.

"I'm not dating Connor, I may have accidentally agreed to letting him study with me. Trust me, if I could get out of it, I would." Georgia explained, "Stiles just got to the friend status, we're in no way dating either and besides I don't date during the school year, and hardly in summer. _Boys_ are useless and I hold no interest in them." Georgia said, pursing her lips. It was easy to say when it was just her and Allison speaking. Yes, it was easy to say without a certain freckled boy gaping at her.

Allison didn't get a chance to reply before her phone went off, giving an apologetic look she stood up. "It's my dad, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

05:00

She noticed she didn't give Connor a time, something that made her nervous, after all it was a school night. It made her even more nervous when she got a phone call from an unknown number. She half expected it to be Connor, but honestly life was so damn weird already she wasn't that shocked when she heard Erica's voice come from the speaker.

"Come outside, Genie." Erica said, she didn't have to see her to know she had a cocky smirk. The line went dead before she could say much else. Georgia hurried down the stairs, after not seeing anyone out front she hesitated before heading towards the backyard. It was only after she opened the sliding doors that she noticed it wasn't only Erica there. No, Derek and his whole pack were standing at her porch. Her eyes wandered to the floor only to see a knocked out Stiles. Georgia gasped , making a move to go to him before Derek held his hand up. She stopped in her tracks.

"Her? Seriously?" Isaac asked faintly from the right of Derek. Derek didn't entertain him with an answer or even a glance, only watching Georgia as she stood straighter.

"Why are you here?" Georgia asked, "Real nice, giving my necklace to Stiles by the way."

Derek smirked, looking down with an unsympathetic look at the usually jumpy boy.

"I'm here to offer you again," Derek said, looking smug, "I'm impressed honestly, that you've managed to keep them off your trail for this long."

"Thanks," Georgia replied flatly, before looking at both of his new members, "You're building quite the pack there."

Erica's lip twitched into a sneer, she tried to take a threatening step forward before Derek gave her a warning look.

"By the way, I'm not a _Genie_." Georgia said, scrunching her nose at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"It's _Gitane_ , and I'm a gypsy." Georgia corrected easily. "Although, I'm sure you knew that."

"Georgia," Derek began again, apparently this was a signal since the pair beside him practically disappeared into the woods behind her house, "Things are happening, do you _really_ think a hunter is going to keep you informed on everything? Or worse, do you think that she'll actually keep you around?" Derek said, circling her.

"For your information, we have a-"

"Truce?" Derek finished, "Gerrard couldn't care less about that 'truce'. Haven't you noticed the lack of phone calls since he's gotten into town? It's only a matter of time before they come after you." Derek continued his voice lowering, Georgia looked to the ground.

"Of course, I won't make you decide now, but the deadline is coming up." Derek said, back at his normal volume, he nudged the unconscious boy with his boot, "Take care of him, would you?"

-/&&**&&\\\\-

Georgia definitely didn't want to leave Stiles on her back porch, and she also wasn't prideful enough to say she could carry him up the steps on her own. So after a few words, Derek agreed to carry the spastic boy up the stairs and into her room. Only seconds later he disappeared, apparently he had some sort of appointment. So here she was, standing at her bedside, hands hovering over his head as she tried to bring him to. She began to open her eyes when she felt him stirring, it hadn't taken a lot of energy to bring him back, something she was thankful for. Her hand instinctively reached to brush his hair away, a motherly habit. His eyes fluttered open and widened once he realized Georgia was standing above him and that once again he was in her room.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Georgia started, backing away to get the glass of water from the side table and give it to him.

"Hi," he replied, still trying to catch up. Hadn't Erica knocked him out in front of Boyd's house? His Jeep! It had to be still parked there, now possibly not working courtesy of Erica.

"How did I get here?" Stiles asked, she was expecting that. In fact she had a perfectly viable answer, she'd rehearsed it and everything.

"I don't know, I went outside and you were knocked out on my back porch." Georgia said, running a hand through her black hair. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

Georgia sat on her bed as he sat up, her legs sitting Indian Style.

"Do you feel okay?" Georgia asked, Stiles looked at her quickly, nodding his head. She smiled, at least one thing was right today. Speaking of, she looked at the pendant around his neck. It was the pendent that she'd given him, yes, but- was that super glue? She scooched closer to him, her hand reaching out for the pendent. She didn't notice how close she'd gotten to him, she was practically crawled over him, but _he_ was hyper aware of the whole situation. In fact, he could hardly breathe.

"Your necklace-it's broken." Georgia stated, Stiles nodded before noticing she was still looking at it. It'd been itching the back of her mind- how did she not get alerted about him getting knocked out cold- surely it would have been enough to warrant some concern.

"Yeah, but I- I tried to fix it, I'm sorry." Stiles said, his voice low. Georgia finally let go of the necklace, mumbling something about not working that Stiles couldn't quite hear.

"It's alright, I'll just make you another." Georgia decided, looking up. Her smile turned bashful, seeing how close they were. She sat back, albeit still closer than she was before. Stiles briefly wondered if his cheeks could get more red than they were already. Georgia reached into her back pocket, revealing Stiles' phone.

"This is yours, unfortunately it didn't survive." Georgia said, passing him the now useless plastic. Stiles grimaced, letting out a sigh.

"Typical," he said, shaking his head. Georgia offered a small smile that Stiles quickly returned. Georgia took the time to study him, she had time while she was healing him to look at him sleeping but they were two different people. She was looking at his face but she could practically see the shaking of his leg. His hands always fidgeted, like they weren't sure what a natural position was. Stiles was always thinking a mile a minute, so once in awhile if he staying quiet long enough to get immersed in his thoughts- you could see his left eyebrow furrow, his cinnamon eyes examining, looking around the room for new observations.

Georgia, Stiles knew, was different. The raven haired girl always looked at home, granted right now she _was_ home, but it didn't matter. No it didn't matter if she was watching lacrosse or in the middle of trig, she looked comfortable in her own skin. Her featured relaxed and she was rose colored. Her eyebrows didn't twitch when she was thinking- no her dark eyes drifted down and she would ever so slightly purse her lips. Her eyes felt all knowing, never jumping from place to place but casually looking around, as if she already knew what was to come next. Stiles argued- with himself mostly- that she could never looked truly surprised. Stiles began leaning closer to her, Georgia didn't stop him.

Instead her mind flashed back to the Winter Formal, they'd almost kissed then, oh Lydia and Allison would absolutely tease her to no end for doing this but- she was young, why couldn't be kiss a cute boy who seemed well enough? Her dark eyes flickered from his lips back to his eyes, as if to give permission.

She saw his eyes begin to shut and-

The doorbell rang, springing apart like they hadn't almost been kissing, Georgia stood from the bed.

"I should-" Georgia began, pointing to the door. Stiles looked around, seeing his shoes on the ground next to her bed.

"I should actually go too," Stiles said, standing up. They stood there for a few seconds, both not knowing how exactly to continue before the doorbell rang again. Georgia didn't say anything when he quickly put on his shoes and began to follow her down the stairs.

"I'll make sure I have the necklace for you the next time we see each other." Georgia said, almost reaching the door. Stiles only nodded, mumbling a thanks. Georgia opened the door and quickly hid her shock.

"Connor!"

"Hey G," Connor greeted, letting himself in. His crystal eyes flickered over to the shorter boy. "Stilinski? What are you doing here?"

Stiles looked from Connor to Georgia, before he got to open his mouth, Georgia decided it was best to answer for him.

"He was just leaving." She said, opening the door more so Stiles could let himself out. Stiles took one look at the smug smile on Connor's face before taking out his broken phone and pretending to get a notification. Georgia narrowed her eyes, confused at the action before he started talking.

" _Actually,_ turns out I can stay for a while." Stiles said, tucking away the phone. Georgia scoffed, about to retort before Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She froze- Connor wasn't going to kiss her again right? Thankfully, she was able to relax once he ruffled her hair and said something about the more the merrier and let her lead them down the hall and into the living room. Stiles kept his eyes glued to Connor, feeling the gaze on his back Connor turned around to see Stiles. He was already annoyed that he was there, now the kid had the audacity to look at him like _he_ was doing something wrong? No way, this was supposed to be his chance at Georgia, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't shocked and elated that she'd said yes during lunch. He'd be damned if he let the second liner get in the way.

"Did you want something to drink?" Georgia asked.

"Water, if you have it." Connor said, Stiles only shook his head, Georgia nodded before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So," Stiles started, a little awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a study date." Connor replied, giving him a blank look.

" _Oh-"_ Stiles said, before recovering quickly, looking the slightest bit smug. "We went ice skating together."

"Georgia hates ice skating." Connor wasn't impressed in the slightest. Lydia had told him about their little double date and about Allison's over protective parents. Connor had to admit having the redhead in his corner definitely had it's perks.

"Yeah well, I taught her."

"I heard she didn't have much of a choice in going at all. _I_ heard it took a lot of convincing." Connor replied, sitting back after pulling out his history textbook. Stiles sent him a scathing look which actually surprised Connor who laughed in response. He wasn't intimidated, in fact he as was fairly confident. Only seconds into him laughing Georgia entered the room with two waters. She handed one to him and kept one for herself.

"Great! You have your textbook, I didn't want to go all the way upstairs for mine." Georgia said, sitting down next to Connor so they could share the textbook, "You don't mind sharing right?"

Connor shook his head, twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"I'll go get it for you!" Stiles suddenly said, ignoring no the sight rush he got when he stood up so quickly. Georgia jumped at his sudden volume and send him a look.

"Actually- can I talk to you for a moment?" Georgia asked, not leaving room for argument when she excused herself to Connor and walked to the hallway. Stiles appeared only a few seconds later.

"What are you doing, Stilinski?" Georgia asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm just- you can't tell me you don't see it." Stiles said in a hushed whisper, pointing toward the living room. Georgia raised an eyebrow, not answering.

"He's a total douchebag!" Stiles yelled, Georgia put a hand over his mouth in the middle of his insult. She dragged him over farther away from the living room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"I'm helping him study, which is kind of none of your business anyway." Georgia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, 'studying'- that's all _you're_ doing, but that's not all he wants!" Stiles said after sputtering for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"He's **Connor**! I just don't want him getting all grabby when I know you have that no dating rule thing and-"

"And I can handle myself." Georgia said, "Stiles, as much as I...appreciate you being worried about me, I'll be just fine." she continued, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But-"

"Stiles, does your dad even know where you are right now? It's 7 already and I'm sure he's worried sic-"

"No, he's used to it- he probably thinks I'm with Scott or-"

"Not really the point." Georgia said, laughing a little, "Go home, Stiles. Get a new phone, do your homework, fix your car, but get out of here."

After a few more minutes Stiles begrudgingly went away, finally leaving the house and leaving Georgia to study with Connor. Which is actually what they did, Connor asked a couple questions here and there about things he didn't quite get but didn't press his luck. He was looking to earn her trust, and if studying with her did that, he was more than willing to sacrifice an afternoon or two. It was about three hours later until her dad got home and Connor quickly left, saying something about meeting Jackson. He didn't hesitate to kiss her forehead at the door, and it took Georgia almost a full minute to reboot.

"Busy day?" Georgia asked, coming into the livingroom to see her dad with his head in his hands. He looked up at her and it was the first time she'd actually looked at him since he got home. He shook his head, his voice was rough when he spoke.

"I- the machine malfunctions and-" he began, before shaking his head, "there was an accident at the shop, uh, do you remember that college kid I hired a while back?"

He explained it to her, how he'd been at the store getting toner for the printer and he got a call from the Sheriff, saying that he died. His young employee was crushed by the lift while fixing Stiles' car. The raven haired man was confused, he always made sure his equipment was fully up to date; it didn't make sense. Georgia didn't know what to say, there wasn't much she could say. Thankfully her mom got home and sent her upstairs, leaving her staring at her phone and debating whether to call him or not. Running a hand through her long hair she laid back on her bed and rang Stiles. It only rang three times before Stiles picked up the phone, for a moment Georgia was impressed he took her advice and actually got a new phone right away.

"Hello?" Stiles said, at first she couldn't form words, why did she call? "Georgia?"

"Yes! I just, I wanted to make sure you were okay. My dad told me what happened and it's just awful." she said, turning on her side.

"I'm fine, well- my jeep is impounded for evidence but I'm fine."

"I wouldn't be." Georgia said, Stiles let out a laugh on the other side, "I'm serious! That's traumatizing. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going- I have to go, Scott's here. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, right?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Of course, bye Stiles."

"Bye Georgia,"

" 'Bye Stiles' " a mocking voice repeated, Georgia shot up, looking towards the doorway at the strawberry blonde.

"You scared me half to death!" Georgia yelled, groaning as she fell back into her bed. Lydia padded over and sat down next to her.

"I'm not staying for long, I was passing by and I figured I'd stop by to see how it went with Connor. But I guess I got my answer." Lydia replied, looking at her nails. Georgia only gave her a questioning look before Lydia continued, "I mean, I walk in and you're on the phone with Sticky, with a stupid look on your face. I guess there's no helping it, I have to tell you, you're definitely going to drop from that number one spot by dating him."

"I'm not dating him, for fucks sake, Lyd." she groaned, looking up at the ceiling. She paid no attention to Lydia laughing in response and only looked back in her direction after the weight lifted from the bed.

"It's adorable how you think you don't like him. Oh, don't pick me up for school tomorrow, I have that stupid guidance counselor meeting." Lydia said, Georgia mumbled a goodbye and just like that she was alone.

Today was hectic. Today was actually borderline insane. Someone died, Derek told her time in running out, everyone thinks her best friend is crazy and she may like Stiles Stilinski.

"Oh man."


	9. Georgia Wears A Jersey

A/N: I've had this chapter sitting in my doc's forever waiting to be edited and now I've just seen the new preview so I hurried and finished this up! The next is half written already so hopefully it'll be up soon! So excited to see Stiles and Lydia in the next/final season, I'm hoping Jeff doesn't pull some shit.

Georgia Wears A Jersey

When she woke up, she didn't have any missed calls, she didn't have any creepy werewolves standing in her room and she declared that it had to be a better day than the one before. After showering and eating french toast her dad made, Georgia went upstairs to change into her school clothes. Knowing Lydia was already going to have a bad day with the meeting her mom set up with Ms. Morell, Georgia opted to not have Lydia criticize her outfit today. Pulling out a cap sleeve orange dress and tan booties out of her closet, she quickly changed, throwing on her tan leather jacket as an afterthought. Only minutes later she was out the door and into her car, pulling out of the driveway. Before she actually began her drive to school, she saw Jackson coming out of his house as well, looking oddly exhausted. The brunette pulled to the side, yelling out a greeting.

"George-" Jackson nodded, pulling a jersey out of his backpack, "wear that to the game tonight?"

She oddly felt conflicted, she'd been friends with Jackson was longer than she'd been friends with Lydia, but lately they'd been closer than her and Jackson. She brushed off the conflicting feelings and flashed him a smile, catching the jersey.

"Of course! Don't get any weird ideas though." She teased, Jackson threw her a disgusted look before getting into his own car. She was content. But sadly, good things can never last, only steps after she got out of the car, Brielle and Annie both flanked her, squealing about the lacrosse game later on that night.

Georgia contemplated asking Stiles out right then, just to see if they'd leave her alone like Lydia had predicted. Georgia allowed them to gossip beside her and even at the lockers when another two girls joined them. (Georgia couldn't quite remember their names but she didn't really care anyway.) Danny became her savior a few minutes before the bell was set to ring, pulling her away with a promise of returning her soon.

"Please don't return me to them, I can't do it anymore." Georgia pouted, shaking her head. Danny gave her an unimpressed look, pushing her into the classroom instead of replying.

"I'm serious, I'm losing brain cells." she said, pointing at her head, she passed Stiles on the way to her seat, he wasn't paying attention at all, instead he was concentrated on talking to his best friend. Taking her seat in front of him her eyebrows screwed together when she overheard their conversation.

"-love you, and I know it's hard right now but we can go it. Because I love you-"

"You guys are pretty close, huh?" Georgia commented, turning around half way to look at the two boys. Scott looked sheepish, only looking back down at his papers. She expected Stiles to sputter and try to make up an excuse in a Stiles-like fashion. But instead he turned away, a sour look on his face. Georgia didn't get a chance to say much before class began. They were fine last night. What possibly could've happened between then and now? At some points during class she could almost hear them whispering to each other but she could never quite make out the words. Lydia met her almost immediately when she came out of the classroom, wearing a pair of pink gloves that seemed oddly out of character, when asked Lydia turned her head, mumbling something.

"Have I told you that you're acting weird? Because you kinda are." Georgia looked oddly at the girl, picking a book out of her locker.

"Only five times so far, and for the last time, don't worry your pretty, little, teenage head over it." Lydia retorted condescendingly, poking her nose. The opposing girl swatted her hand away, shaking her head but deciding to not mention it again.

"Did I tell you that Stiles _snubbed_ me? Like, honest to God, turned away from me." Georgia said, sounding astonished. Lydia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

" _Maybe_ it has to do with that." Lydia answered, a content smile on her face- more like a smirk- as Georgia turned.

"G!" Conner yelled from down the hall, she could see the jersey in his hand now and could only _pray_ that Lydia would be receiving it and not her. That hope was quickly erased when the strawberry blonde disappeared in the two seconds she'd been looking away.

"Ah, hey," she greeted, her hands traced along the binding of her textbook. Just on the border of her vision she could see the four girls from this morning ready to pounce her with questions they'll already know the answer to.

"Hey," he gave an easy going smile, "I was wondering if you'd wear my jersey and-you know, cheer me on tonight."

"I _really_ would love to, but Jackson talked to me this morning asking me to wear his." She responded, biting her bottom lip. Connor's smile only disappeared for a second before he nodded.

"Next time then," he amended, before adding, "You can still cheer me on,"

" _That_ I can do." She agreed, rocking on her heels. She could see Stiles, or rather the back of, Stiles' head turning the corner, "I'll see you later!" She quickly said to Connor, before quickly making her way to where he'd gone. By the time she'd caught up to him he'd been speaking to Allison, his head turned away from her.

"-no, not beastiality, a _bestiary_. _God,_ what is wrong with you two?" Stiles shook his head, Allison only raised her eyebrows, looking directly at Georgia who stood with her arms crossed. It took Stiles a few seconds to turn around, when he did he lost his balance, tripping over the bench and quickly maneuvering himself to where he was sitting next to Allison instead.

"What do you guys want with a beastiary?" She asked, seeing Allison's confused look, she clarified, "it's a book that documents all supernatural beings, monsters, 'beasts'." Her eyes swept over to Stiles who looked as confused as Allison did a few moments ago, she let out a sigh, "I- I used to play a lot of online games. Whatever, I'm leaving." She said after Stiles wouldn't meet her gaze. The little prick of annoyance set in for the rest of the school day. The prick grew bigger when Lydia called and told her that her mom wasn't letting her go to the game tonight for some reason. She didn't really want to go alone but Allison had filled her in and she wasn't going to go with Allison and Grandpa Evil. She was almost desperate enough to ask one her new groupies to accompany her but thankfully her dad was able to take the night off and come with her. Apparently he was already planning on going with the Sheriff anyway. Georgia bit her tongue before she commented on their friendship. Since she was wearing Jackson's jersey and it was cold outside she didn't really have that many outfit choices. She went with a pair of light blue jeans, black under armour shirt for below the jersey and a comfortable pair of booties with faux fur lining and within the hour she was in the bleachers sandwiched between the Sheriff and her father. She decorated a sign earlier for Jackson and the other side for Connor- it was pointless to make some for Stiles since he never played. At this point- she was glad. A quarter into the game, half the players (including Connor) had been taken out due to injury of a huge mammoth of a man who frankly: didn't look like a high school student. The trio winced each eave time a player got carried off the field. The two men conversed beside her, in their own world.

"Hey- I'm going to get a drink- I'll be right back." Georgia said, she only got a wave of the hand from her father but other than that went unnoticed.

Instead of going to the concession stand she found herself wandering through the halls of the school. How had so much changed? Everything seemed so different now, she felt deceitful, dirty even for keeping her own secret. The words Allison yelled to her echoed in the back of her mind, so much so she didn't even hear Stiles behind her.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, looking blankly at him for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah- I'm fine. Shouldn't you be at the game? There's a lot of injured guys, maybe Coach will put you in." She mused, Stiles looked away from her gaze as quickly as he met it, taking his hand away from her shoulder.

"I- I doubt it. Besides I was just running to my bathroom- I mean my locker." He explained, one hand gesturing to the hall. Georgia looked around for a moment.

"These are the senior lockers."

"Well- I like taking the long way, apparently."

"Sure, before I forget-" she responded, reaching into her jean pocket, "I made you a new one, try not to break this one." Stiles smiled, taking the necklace from her and putting it on. His smile disappeared after a moment and he suddenly looked angsty.

"Hey- I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Stiles clarified, already walking away. Georgia yelled out a positive response before making her way back to the field. She paused when she saw Lydia's car in the parking lot, she walked over and her lips pressed together in a worried frown.

"Lyd?" The girl shot up, the tissue she'd been holding in her hand fell out of her grip. And she looked almost embarrassed for Georgia to have seen her.

"Lyd, open this door or I'll break it." Georgia said, giving her a serious look. Lydia sighed, gave a sniff and then opened the door. Georgia slid into the familiar passenger's seat, turning to face her best friend.

"I guess I wasn't that off when I said you were acting weird, huh?" Georgia teased softly. Lydia only shook her head, wiping away another escaped tear.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, Lydia quickly shook her head.

"No, it's- it's nothing new." Lydia lied smoothly, she _last_ thing she wanted was one of the only people she cared about thinking she was crazy, "Just Jackson stuff. I thought I could come to the game but it was too much. I'm just going to go home, I'll call you later, okay?"

Georgia knew how much Jackson breaking up with her had hurt Lydia but she didn't think it hurt her this bad, either way she only nodded, bringing the girl in for one final hug before going back to the stands. Oddly enough, Stiles still wasn't back at his place in the bench. He never did come back to the bench, Coach got so desperate that Boyd was actually playing on the field- and he wasn't on the team. Since the Sheriff had carpooled with her father, they were walking back to the car when Georgia heard Allison call her name out. Her father split from conversation for a second, looking back at where Allison stood with both Scott and her grandfather.

"You go ahead, I'll call Lydia if anything and I'm pretty sure Jackson's around here too." Georgia explained, gesturing to the field.

"Sure," he accepted, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you at home."

"Okay, bye Sheriff, bye dad." She called before going towards the young hunter.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, I haven't seen you since the funeral- where have you been hiding?" Gerard asked, taking her in for a hug. Georgia returned it, mustering up a smile.

"I took a writing workshop a few days ago, really informative. And an SAT class last week." Georgia excused, shrugging her shoulders when Scott looked mildly surprised.

"Ah, well- since you're here, why don't you join us for dinner as well?"

Georgia looked over to Allison where she sent her a pleading look, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes before facing Gerard.

"Sure, why not?"

Of the top of her head, Georgia could think of 9 reasons why not to go.

|allisons house at dinner|

Georgia followed behind with Scott, Allison and her grandfather leading the way to the front door. Acting the part is going to be hard tonight, that Georgia knew for sure.

"Oh, good. You're back, dinner's almost ready." Victoria said, hearing the door open, she walking into the hallway where they'd come in, followed closely by Chris.

"How was the game?" He asked, looking down at the newspaper he'd been reading. Gerard stepped aside, revealing the other two teens.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" He said, clapping Scott on the shoulder. Chris and Victoria instead stayed quiet, looking surprised at the very least. Georgia couldn't blame them and avoided eye contact.

"Alright- why is everyone so quiet? Is it really that uncomfortable that they dated?"

"Did you ask them if they were uncomfortable?" Chris retorted, crossing his arms. Gerard looked towards the two teens, a warm smile on his face.

"Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time."

"We're fine. Right, Scott?" Allison asked, looking towards her secret boyfriend. He nodded, shifting her weight.

"Then why'd you break up?" Gerard asked, there was a pregnant pause before anyone said anything, and Georgia wished she didn't say anything at all.

"She- she dumped me?"

Georgia had been trying to keep the conversation alive, spouting meaningless things about school and baseball alike. Her family had shared dinners with the Argents before, none after Gerard had arrived.

Thankfully, besides a few hiccups, dinner was over pretty quickly. Chris offered to go get the cake from the kitchen, Georgia volunteered herself to help carry the plates over.

"It's sort of refreshing, right? I mean, we haven't had dinner in a while. Maybe next week-" Georgia offered before Chris stopped her, putting a hand up.

"While my father's in town, _this_ won't be happening. I'm sure you parents have told you something, it's for your own good." Chris said in a cold tone, it wasn't that he didn't like Georgia. Admittedly, he was probably taking out some of his general anger for Scott at her, but they didn't have time to discuss it. Georgia only looked at him for a moment, her eyes looked like two dark holes that could swallow him whole- he broke the eye contact first, leading them back into the dining room. Allison and Gerard kept the conversation moving for the rest of the time until she excused herself to go upstairs with Scott.

"Do you need help cleaning up, Mrs. Argent?" Georgia asked, getting up from her seat as well. Allison and Scott already went upstairs, seeming in a rush.

"That'd be wonderful," she answered, both ladies started picking up the plates, the two men wandering off into the house. Victoria was a harsh person, and if not for the treaty she was sure she would've loathed Georgia just based off of her blood. For now, they got along, Georgia's manners played a big part of that.

"You can load the dishwasher, I'll do the rest." Victoria instructed, starting to disassemble the table, taking the flowers from the vase. Georgia only nodded, doing as told.

By the time she was done both Allison and Scott were coming down the stairs.

"I'm leaving," Georgia said, already having said goodbye to the adults.

"I'll give you a ride- I have to pick up my mom from the hospital anyway," he turned towards Allison's parents, "Thanks for having me."

Georgia nodded, saying the same before following him out to his car, or as he informed her quickly, his mother's car.

"So," Scott said, his fingers tapping the steering wheel. Georgia looked over at the boy, waiting for him to continue.

" _So,_ " she repeated, her fingers tapping on her leg, "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good."

"That's good. I'm good too." She lied easily, looking out the window. She didn't realize Scott heard the hiccup in her heart, hearing the lie. They didn't say anything else for the car ride.


	10. Georgia Gets Nervous

A/N: Took me forever to finish this chapter, but honestly, what's new? Not a lot of Georgia/Stiles in this chapter, the next one has some!

Georgia Gets Nervous

Life had been easy, sure Georgia struggled with running the mile and sometimes her writing workshops interfered with her training, but that had been the extent of her struggles. She'd taken it for granted, that much was obvious. Her heart weighed heavily the walk up the door. Had Chris Argent been completely serious? Had their alliance fallen through the cracks because of Gerard? Her parents had to know, it wasn't as if she was their only information source. She was sure if Chris had told her, he'd certainly had the courtesy to call her parents and tell them the same warning. She wondered what her parents would say, if she were to ask them then.

By the time Georgia got home, her parents were already on the couch half asleep watching a movie. She didn't get a moment of peace before Allison called her. They'd found out what killed Isaac's dad, what had killed the boy from the garage. A kanima, Allison tried to explain the best she could only having bits and pieces of information. Georgia's mind wandered to when her parents would tell her of mystical creature in the night. Back then, they all felt like folk lore. She'd hardly paid attention, after all it was all creatures from far away, nothing that would actually wander the streets along side them, until now.

"We can't do this alone, Georgia." Allison said, her voice was still hushed. She could only assume she was in her car, avoiding anywhere her family could possibly hear her.

"I'll-" What could she do? Get her parents involved? Put them in danger that her herself didn't want to be in? Allison made it clear, if the Argents found it, they'd kill it, no question. She knew, she knew her parents wouldn't allow that, murder was the most unforgivable thing for them. "I can ask my parents about it, or see if I can find anything else on it."

"I wouldn't bother, Stiles' is already on it." Allison said, "Pretty sure he has a problem,"

"Pro-"

Allison's voice suddenly became high pitched, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Georgia! Got to go!"

Georgia looked at her phone after the line went dead, she waited a few seconds putting her phone into her pocket. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking out a water bottle as the doorbell rang. What now? She could hardly have a night to herself with out something supernatural at her doorstep. She was almost tempted not to open the door. After looking into the peephole, she was thankful she did, her hand twisted the knob open to a red eyed Lydia. They didn't exchange words at first, Lydia's cut hands from the glass she's shattered in her mirror were bandaged, now linked with Georgia's as they talking about little things. The lacrosse game, how she was going to tell Connor that she didn't like him, what mall had the best stores. They should have been talking more about her hands, the therapy session, Jackson, Allison...but somehow they both couldn't bring themselves to talk about it.

Lydia was almost asleep, only one of their hands linked as they looked at the ceiling.

"Lyd," Georgia whispered, her eyes heavy. She got a hum in return, she was listening, "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

Lydia snorted beside her, "Don't be such a wuss." She teased, Georgia scoffed. Moments passed and their eyes closed, "Love you, G."

07:00

Chaotic. It always was when Lydia slept over, Mom couldn't use magic to help her in the kitchen, in case Lydia came down, and there was one more person who had to shower. Between fixing her hair and having Lydia fuss over her outfit, they were almost late. After years of sleep overs, there wasn't any question that Lydia had emergency clothes left over for one reason or the other.

"Oh, Lydia, sweetheart, I spoke to your mom this morning, she said to call her during your lunch break." Georgia's mom called out, picking up their plates.

"I will! Thanks for having me." Lydia yelled, putting on her heels at the door. Her mom was steps away, having followed them out of the kitchen into the doorway.

"You don't have the thank me, you know we love having you here!" Her mom gushed, holding the plates to her side without noticing.

"Mom-" Georgia tried to warn, but the leftover eggs from the plate had spilled, a yelp coming from her mother. Lydia attempted to take a step forward before Georgia grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door. "We're going to be late."

"Georgia's right, you girls can't afford another late note! Go now, girls, I'll see you after school!"

11:00

"What about George? He's cute, plays baseball." She asserted, Lydia rolled her eyes.

"His names _George._ That's way too close to yours." Lydia clicked her tongue, looking at another baseball boy.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, Nathan. Not smart in the least bit and I'm pretty sure he got hit with a baseball in the temple so he has a really bad memory. But, besides that-"

"Okay, next."

"Kevin? Basketball team, okay grades, _had_ a long term girlfriend and is newly single and looking to date you?" Allison said, coming up from behind them. Lydia purses her lips, linking arms with her.

"You, will introduce me." Lydia redirected her gaze to Georgia who leaned against the lockers, "You, will get me more options. Don't dissapoint me, G."

Both girls walked off, leaving Georgia taking her books out of her locker. Georgia was glad she was feeling better, but the pit in her stomach was still present. She wondered if it was just something she lived with now. A constant feeling of worry, of fear. As if on queue a shadow loomed over her, slowly she turned, not showing a tid bit of emotion as she saw Isaac mirroring her position.

"What? No welcome back?" Isaac grinned, obviously amused in being back or by her.

"Welcome back, if you need to borrow my notes I can photo copy them for you." Georgia said, grabbing her notebook from her locker and closing it.

"How nice," he responded, cocking his head to the side, "Derek said it's time to choose. He _would_ have told you last night but you were apparently occupied."

Georgia's eyes hardened, she hadn't brought his little proposition up to her parents, they probably would have told her to say no. Her father would have went insane with anger, her mother, she's not sure what she would do. She hadn't even seriously thought about it herself, at least not for very long. The shrill bell broke her thoughts, a heavy sigh leaving Isaac's lips.

"You have until the end of the day," Isaac finalized, the grin dropped, an _almost_ sincere expression, "As much as it's worth, it's really not bad. Derek takes care of us, don't you want to be able to have someone to look after you?"

"I have a family, we've been out of pack business for years." Georgia expressed, Isaac narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Maybe it's time to change." Isaac crossed his arms over his chest, "Listen, Derek didn't want me to tell you, but as a show of my good will," Isaac looked down the hallway, she could only assume he was insuring Scott wasn't near, "We're testing Lydia."

" _Excuse me?_ " She seethed, copying his stance. He held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't have to tell you. Anyway, if she's not the kanima, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Except her being paralyzed from the neck down."

"Temporarily." Isaac reasoned. "Besides, it's the only test we have right now. Oh, and if doesn't work on her, you're next."

Georgia shrugged at that, "I can't be the Kanima." She was accounted for when the Kanima had attacked, and she was sure of herself. "But did he even think of the mental stress that's going to put on her?"

"There's nothing you can do to stop it, Georgia. Don't worry, I promise I won't drop her if she _does_ get paralyzed." Isaac started to walk away, "But if it's her, she's dead."

Georgia stopped breathing,

2:15

"There are two things…." Mr. Harris began, Georgia couldn't focus. They were going to test her, here. She met eyes with Isaac before quickly looking away, it felt like everything was falling apart. Lydia seemed to notice her restlessness and gave her a look. She managed to pull off a convincing shrug and smile before attempting to listen to . The black haired teacher was explaining how he'd set up stations for some project, after calling on Erica to start setting up groups every male hand went up, except for Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Danny that is. Georgia cocked an eyebrow when she saw Erica was staring at her. Erica only gave her a sickly sweet smile before turning away.

"Disgusting." Lydia quickly commented, turning towards Georgia who nodded in agreement.

"She really is." Georgia said, knowing that Erica had heard her. Harris made some comment about the boys hormones and finished separating them into groups, seeing Lydia start to get up Georgia shot up too.

"Where are you going?" Georgia asked quickly, The strawberry blonde looked at her as if she was stupid.

" _He_ always separates us, did you lose your memory?" Lydia asked, not waiting for an answer before going two tables behind her. Georgia looked around helplessly before Stiles practically ran to Lydia's table. Letting out a sigh she practically fell out of her seat when she saw Isaac sitting next to her, casually holding a pen behind his ear. If he wasn't planning on potentially killing her friend, she might've found his innocent expression cute. Georgia ignored him, looking down at the instructions to begin the experiment.

"You know- I never got to properly introduce myself," Isaac started, Georgia cut him off, not looking up from the sheet.

"You're Isaac Lahey, had an older brother and you _were_ a suspect in your dad's murder. Missed school a lot these past few months. It's a miracle you're still on the team." Georgia said, starting to add the chemicals to the beaker, "I also gave you my liquor to hold the day of the winter formal."

She could see the mild surprise on his face, he was surprised she remembered him. She didn't blame him, but it wasn't like she had anything to prove to him. Georgia's eyes looked over the classroom, Scott was in a seemingly intimate conversation with Erica so she deemed it safe.

"You're Isaac Lahey, and I'm Georgia Collins. I don't care if you're doing this because Derek is telling you to. I don't want to hurt you, but if you touch her- I don't care if she's a kanima or not, she's not dying, _you are_." She finished in a harsh whisper, once the last word got out the bell rang, switching partners. She turned to go partner with Lydia but Scott was already there. They must know, to be acting like this, they _had to._ She'd talk to Allison about it the next rotation.

"Stiles," Georgia greeted, starting to read the second set of directions.

"Hey- so," Stiles began, looking over his shoulder, "everything turn out okay, yesterday I mean?"

Georgia hummed, "Just peachy, Scott filled you in on dinner I guess."

"Yeah, I can't believe you got dragged along." Stiles excused, starting to add the second set of chemicals. It stayed silent after that, both too paranoid and nervous to say much.

"Stiles, we should-" she began before the bell went off again, sending him running out of his seat before she could finish. Allison replaced him promptly sitting down quickly looking shaken up. Almost immediately she wrote down what happened, sure that Scott might be listening in. Apparently Erica didn't have a problem hurting anyone and Isaac would be just as ruthless when it came to Lydia. When Georgia went to reply Allison started to figure out the last step for the project, only half paying attention.

"I think it's time." Georgia claimed, "It's only a matter of time before it comes out and I'd rather be the one to say something." She practically whispered, trying her best to avoid the wolves particularly wandering ears. Allison looked slightly relieved although her eyebrow ticked with worry. Whether it was for Lydia or for her she wasn't sure, maybe it was a little of both. Looking to the front of the classroom, Mr. Harris started talking again.

" _If_ you did the experiment right," he started, Allison whispered to Georgia about the Erica and Scott incident in the morning while he droned on, ending with the students being able to eat the experiment. Georgia looked at the crystal in the beaker, picking it up with two fingers and offering it to Allison-

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, making the strawberry blonde freeze, a dripping crystal inches from her mouth. She shot him an annoyed look. With a quick glance at Isaac who'd been staring at the crystal, it pieced together.

"What?" She snapped, Georgia opened her mouth to say something- anything but what would she say.

"Nothing- uh, nothing." Scott quickly remedied, sitting back down. Lydia shot him one last scathing look before turning back to the crystal and taking a bite. And nothing happened, Georgia kept her head down, only looking at the table. _No,_ Lydia wasn't the Kanima, no possible way. Allison patted her leg underneath the table.

3:15

She was nauseous, she'd practically run out of the classroom, barely making it to the bathroom before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Georgia heard her phone ring a few times, she took a moment to look at it, taking a minute to get herself together. Allison had a plan, or Stiles did. Her head was still pounding when she read about the study group.

She brushed past Lily, one of the drones who'd been following her around, after she rinsed her mouth as best she could in the sink. There wasn't a chance she was going to catch a ride with them, no, she needed another few minutes to get her thoughts together, but it didn't mean that she didn't ride to Stilinski's house going over the speed limit.

She wasn't sure how late she was, but she barely got a foot in the door once she _did_ get there. Allison filled her in via text but by Stiles' expression he clearly had no clue she would be showing up at his house for a 'study group'.

"What?" Georgia asked, raising an eyebrow and pushing her way in. It wasn't much of a fight, he was too shocked to do anything at all, "Was I not invited?"

"I- well," Stiles stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly nervous. Georgia rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze to where Jackson and Lydia were. They both didn't look happy and when Lydia quickly tugged Georgia over to the kitchen she knew she did something right.

"They are acting so weird, thank _God_ you got my text." Lydia said, shaking her head. Georgia felt slightly guilty- she hadn't even looked at the four texts Lydia had sent her since the last period ended. Lydia was too busy ranting to notice her guilt.

"I mean really? Allison _knows_ I don't want to see Jackson and here we are." Lydia said, letting out a scoff.

"I'm sure she'll have an apology drafting soon enough," Georgia said, hearing something from the living room, both girls shared a look before walking back in. Stiles had not so subtly locked the door with every lock possible and was currently jamming the door with a chair. Looking up he quickly rattled off something about break ins in the neighborhood. Did he actually think that would help against a pack of werewolves?

"Lydia, you should go upstairs." Allison suggested, although it didn't feel like that much of a suggestion, more of a demand. Lydia glared at the taller brunette, crossing her arms.

"Wha-"

"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackson said strongly. Lydia didn't argue, she only gave Georgia a fleeting look before following Jackson up the stairs.

"Wh-Georgia- you should go up too-" Stiles rambled, giving Allison a shocked look. Georgia mocked Lydia's prior pose, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, why would I do that?" She asked, before she looked passed him, seeing something in the street, she didn't hear Stiles' reply before pushing passed him.

"Call Scott." Allison said, looking from over Georgia's shoulder. In the street, looking menacing, was Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac all standing in a row, waiting. Stiles let out a sputtering breath, looking desperately from Allison to Georgia who didn't look up from the window. Allison pursed her lips, wondering when Georgia planned on explaining things to Stiles and Scott. She knew it wasn't exactly the best time, in fact they didn't have any time to spare, but she wasn't sure if keeping it to herself was the best. Seeing Georgia looking more than angry looking out the window she told her to call Scott from the kitchen. Silently she agreed, walking to the kitchen and pulling out her phone. It only rang twice before Scott's voice rang through.

"Scott?" She asked, getting a positive response back, "Uh- do you know how long you're going to take to get here? To your house?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah- I'm, I'll be there soon, I-" Scott's voice but off, a hand reaching out to grab her phone. Looking up she saw Isaac hanging up the phone call and putting her phone on the counter. She hardly registered Erica dancing past her as Isaac circled her like a hunter with hIs prey.

"Isaac, I didn't hear you come in." Georgia said, her fingertips tingled. She was nervous, she wasn't a violent creature- no, but this was Lydia, _Lydia._ She would be damned if she didn't do everything she could to keep them away from her.

"Well-"

She didn't give him a chance to reply, lunging at him, she got a good kick to his stomach but before she could do much damage he quickly ducked out of the way, his claws immediately becoming visible. Georgia ducked into the living room, knowing he was at her heels.

" _That's_ not very nice." Isaac seethed, his right hand swiping at her, she barely dodged the attack, and she hardly registered the glow around her hands before vines wrapped around her arms, constantly wrapping around her arms, waiting for a direction to be pointed to. He didn't hesitate, knocking her back into the wall. Stiles erupted into the room then, holding a bat in his hands and he looked furious, and only semi pathetic.

"Georgia-" he started, only seeing Isaac having her practically pinned to the wall. His words caught in his throat when he saw a glow move from her hands and wrap around Isaacs feet. All in a matter of seconds the glow moved from her hands to his ankles and solidified into vines, making his feet shoot together, throwing off his balance. Georgia knew it wouldn't hold but it gave her an advantage, shoving him back she did the same to his hands, the vines from her arms wrapping around. She could already feel the vines on his ankles starting to weaken. She eyes shot to Stiles who was gaping, the bat held less eagerly in his hands.

"Stiles- the bat!" Georgia called, before he could give it to her Isaac broke free, throwing her off him and toward the stairs, hitting her shoulder on the railing. She felt the pain shoot up her arm, letting out a groan as the pain shot up her arm. Isaac hadn't given her a second to recoup, already stalking towards her for another attack. Stiles sprung into action, swinging his bat. Isaac saw the attack coming, fortunately he didn't see Scott behind him. Georgia let out a relieved breath, shifting her attention to Stiles who got thrown by Isaac before Scott had the chance to intervene.

"Stiles-" she began, moving herself to help him get up from the floor. Looking over him with worried eyes she didn't see anything that immediately stuck out. She lifted herself to her knees and he looked bewildered, and she could hear the fight ending behind her.

"Are you okay?" She fussed, her hands on his shoulders.

"Am I- Wha- You-" Stiles said, shaking his head.

"I know," she said, looking behind her she could saw Isaac unconscious with Scott standing over him, practically unscathed, he did have a fairly deep cut on his arm. She didn't even notice what she was doing until it was already happening. The familiar lilac glow hovered over his cut, her hands still on Stiles and Scott's cut disappeared. They didn't get much of a chance to speak before Allison practically threw Erica's paralyzed body down the steps with a smug look. Once she got down the stairs she looked at her three friends, nodding to herself.

"I guess they know now." Allison observed, pointing at the two boys. Georgia gave her an unsure smile and she knew she had really buried herself deep. There was no turning back.


End file.
